Sekai no Fuin
by Ricchan's
Summary: Kekuatan itu melebihhi Kaguya, kita harus mencegah kunci itu jatuh ke tangan musuh. segel Dunia tidak boleh terbuka. Hyuuga Hinata, kau diutus untuk mencari Uciha Sasuke. Sasuke-kun? Hime? Aku mencarimu. Aku menunggumu. Tadkir ini, aku yang akan menentukannya! SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

Tsunade tak hanya menggebrak mejanya marah. Kini meja itu bahkan sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Seluruh berkas berhamburan dan bertebaran begitu saja.

"Adakan pertemuan dengan para tetua. Panggil Naruto dan Shikamaru" perintah Tsunade geram. Shizune mengangguk sebelum berhanjak pergi. Surat yang ia temui pagi tadi sukses membuat Hokage cantik itu menggeram kesal.

Perang dunia shinobi telah usai. Kaguya dan Madara telah berhasil dikalahkan berkat kerjasama Naruto, Sasuke dan aliansi shinobi. Dunia kembali damai, meski masih ada beberapa konflik yang harus diselesaikan. Sasuke telah memutuskan kembali ke desa, meski dia ingin berkeliling dunia terlebih dahulu. Shinobi yang lain kembali melakukan misi, kecuali bagi Hyuuga Hinata yang ditarik ke klan mengingat wafatnya Neji dan Hiashi yang semakin berumur. Desa berkembang, negara semakin makmur. Namun siapa sangka pagi itu Tsunade mendapati surat ancaman di atas mejanya.

"Apa kau yakin ini benar dari Akatsuki, Tsunade?" tanya seorang tetua desa.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi isi surat itu membuatku takut"

 _Awan merah akan kembali dan mengambil kunci. Kami akan memuka segel dunia dan membawa awal yang benar-benar baru._

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto masih bingung meski telah membaca surat itu berkali-kali.

"Aku pernah mendengar kakekku, Hokage pertama bercerita tentang segel dunia. Kekuatan yang kabarnya menyamai kekuatan Kaguya, bahkan mungkin lebih, disegel di suatu tempat di dunia ini. dan ada seseorang yang membawa kunci untuk segel tersebut"

"Apa anda telah menanyakan desa lain tentang surat serupa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Shizune mengangguk, tangannya membawa kopian surat yang diterima desa lain dan membagikannya pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Isinya berbeda. Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

 _Awan merah telah kemballi. Segel dunia akan dibuka dan kami akan membawa awal yang benar-benar baru._

"Kemungkinan besar orang yang memegang kunci itu ada di Konoha" ujar Shikamaru mengambil kesimpulan.

Para tetua tampak gusar, seolah ada yang mereka sembunyikan. Hal ini lah yang sebenarnya Tsunade takuti. Tetua itu lebih memikirkan diri mereka dibanding keselamatan desa, dunia. Akatsuki sudah pernah membuat perang besar sekali, tentu mereka masih bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu siapa, tapi kuharap para tetua tahu," ujar Tsunade mencoba menyudutkan.

.

.

Hinata berjalan diiringi dua pelayannya mengelilingi pusat desa. Meski sudah berusaha melarang, namun Hyuuga yang sebentar lagi akan memikul penuh tanggung jawab klan bersikeras. Dia ingin melihat teman-temannya sesama shinobi. Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu siang ini di Ichiraku.

Kimono yang Hinata kenakan berwarna ungu lembut. Bunga kecil berwarna putih menghiasi beberapa sisi. Pakaian ini membuat gadis itu sulit berjalan. Rasanya lebih nyaman saat dia memakai seragam shinobi dulu, celana dan jaket gombrong yang tak menghalangi langkahnya.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Paman Teuchi. Ichiraku ramai seperti biasa, namun Hinata tak menemukan temannya dimana pun.

"Ah, Hyuuga-sama. Tadi Kunoichi bernama Ino menitip pesan, mengatakan bahwa akan ada rapat dadakan jadi tidak ada yang bisa datang" Ayane mengahampiri Hinata yang tampak bingung.

"Rapat dadakan?" tanya Hinata bingung. Setahunya Hokage tidak ikut memanggil klan Hyuuga. Atau bisa saja ayahnya yang dikabari masalah satu ini. Bagaimana pun beberapa permasalahan masih diurus oleh Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Seluruh Shinobi dikumpulkan di kantor Hokage. Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi" tambah Ayane.

Hinata mengangguk, berterima kasih dan pamit.

"Hinata-sama" seorang bertopeng muncul di hadapan Hinata seketika dia keluar dari Ichiraku. Seorang anbu, mungkin seorang Hyuuga. Jarang ada yang memanggil namanya langsung, biasanya hanya marga.

"Ada apa?"

"Hokage-sama meminta klan Hyuuga untuk hadir pada rapat, Hiashi sama meminta anda untuk ikut hadir. Silahkan ikuti saya" ujar anbu tersebut.

Hinata memberikan seluruh belanjaannya pada pelayan yang setia mengiringinya. Gadis itu melepas sendal kayu dan menggantinya dengan sepatu ala shinobi. Meskipun pergerakannya masih terbatas dengan kimono besar, namun setidaknya dia sudah tak kesulitan melangkah.

Anbu itu pun tak bergerak terlalu cepat. Dia menyesuaikan diri dengan gadis Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan kelemah lembutannya. Sesampainya di depan pintu aula, anbu tersebut mengetuk pintu dan membukakannya sebelum pamit undur diri.

Telah ada banyak orang yang hadir. Hokage berdiri duduk di depan aula, beberapa tetua duduk bersamanya. Para shinobi lain berlutut, berjejer rapi di sepanjang aula. Tsunade memberi tanda agar Hinata ikut berdiri disamping Hiashi, di depan aula. Sedikit risih Hinata melangkah maju, mengingat teman-temannya berlutut.

"Yosh. Semuanya sudah hadir. Beberapa hari yang lalu sebuah surat ancaman datang ke lima desa. Isinya menyebutkan hal yang sama. kemungkinan besar dari akatsuki" Tsunade memulai pertemuan.

"Akatsuki? Bukannya akatsuki telah ditumpas sewaktu perang kemarin?" aula mulai ricuh dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Beberapa orang mulai berspekulasi. Selebihnya ada yang tidak percaya, menganggap surat itu dari organisasi lain.

Shizune memukul meja beberapa kali. Aula kembali tenang.

"Mereka mengincar segel dunia. Kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan Kaguya. Jika kekuatan itu sampai ke tangan musuh, maka perang tak bisa dihindari lagi. Oleh karena itu, kita akan melindungi agar kunci segel itu tidak jatuh ke tangan musuh."

"Kunci?"

"Segel dunia?"

"Kekuatan melebihi Kaguya?"

"Perang?"

Aula kembali ricuh. Tsunade tak berniat menceritakan lebih lanjut. Ia hanya memerintahkan setiap shinobi tingkat chuunin dan jonin untuk bersiap menerima perintah berikutnya. Desa dinyatakan pada situasa siaga. Penjangaan akan ditingkatkan di beberapa titik rawan. Setelah itu semua dipersilahkan keluar.

"Hinata, tetap di sini" pinta Hokage.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Hiashi pamit terlebih dahulu untuk menyeleksi kembali klan Hyuuga yang bisa diterjunkan dalam misi.

Aula yang luas menyisakan beberapa orang. Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino dan para tetua. Tsunade mengajak untuk pindah ke ruangannya. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Mungkin pembicaraan ini cukup riskan jika dibahas di aula.

"Kalian adalah orang kepercayaan yang kupilih untuk mengetahui informasi ini. Jangan sampai informasi ini bocor pada siapa pun"

"Ada apa, Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto yang kini tampak lebih santai.

"Diam Naruto. Mungkin saja ini penting" balas Shikamaru.

"Shishou, apa itu kunci dan segel dunia? Hari ini pertama kali aku mendengarnya" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Bahkan dia pun hanya tahu sekilas tentang kunci dan segel dunia dari cerita Senju Hashirama.

"Hokage pertama pernah memberitahuku. Ada kekuatan hebat yang tersembunyi di dunia ini dan tersegel. Hanya dengan kunci yang dipegang seseorang maka segel itu dapat terbuka"

"Dan orang itu?" tanya Kakashi.

Tsunade menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu. Bahkan jenis kekuatan dan segel seperti apa tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya saja dari surat yang dikirim itu, kami bisa menduga bahwa pemegang kunci itu ada di Konoha. Desa lain menerima surat yang sama, hanya saja sedikit berbeda"

"Lalu, mengapa hanya kami yang dikumpulkan?" Naruto tampak tak paham.

"Kalian akan diberi misi khusus. Cari tahu dan selidiki siapa yang memegang kunci itu. Laporkan setiap dugaan besar atau kecilnya" kali ini Shizune yang menjawab.

Para shinobi itu menggangguk, menerima gulungan kecil dari Shizune yang entah berisi apa. Saat Shizune menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Hinata, Hinata terheran-heran.

"Anoo, Hokage-sama. Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi saya sudah tidak menerima misi lagi" ujar Hinata.

"Benar juga. Hinata sudah berhenti dari dunia Shinobi sejak perang besar" komentar Sakura.

"Aku sudah meminta izin dari Hiashi. Kau memiliki misi lain. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba kalian ditugaskan menjemput Uciha Sasuke!"

Hinata merasa dunianya berputar. Uciha Sasuke?

.

.

.

To be continued...  
belum ada romancenya, mungkin di chap 2 atau 3 nanti

Anggap aja ceritanya kayak naruto the movie gitu,,,,

Saa, jangan lupa review, fav and follow ya minna ;)


	2. Chapter 2

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

Chapter II  
"Sebuah Kebodohan"

.

.

.

Hinata memanut-menaut dirinya di hadapan cemin besar. Kini ia mengenakan pakaian resmi shinobi. Terlihat aneh, namun terasa lebih nyaman dan pas. Beberapa bunke Hyuuga telah menyiapkan tas kecil berisi perlengkapan yang akan nona mereka butuhkan. Bahkan seorang bunke yang paling dekat dengan Hinata sengaja meminta izin menyisir rambut Hinata untuk terakhir kali sebelum Hinata menjalankan misi yang belum bisa diprediksi berapa lama.

"Apa Ayah ada di rumah?" tanya Hinata.

Bunke tersebut mengangguk. Hinata mengikat rambutnya yang sudah mencapai pinggang dan berahanjak pergi ke ruangan kerja ayahnya. Hiashi terlihat sibuk mengurus beberapa dokumen. Namun lelaki tua itu segera berdiri dan menyambut Hinata.

"Ayah, aku akan segera berangkat" pamit Hinata.

Hiashi menangguk, menyelipkan jemarinya di helai indigo Hinata yang kali ini diikat.

"Berhati-hatilah! Ayah akan sangat merindukanmu!"

"Baik Ayah" jawab Hinata menunduk dalam.

Kiba dan Shino telah menunggu di kantor Hokage. Memang mereka diperintahkan melapor sebelum berangkat. Tsunade tak duduk di kursi kebesaran Hokage seperti biasa. Perempuan pirang itu berdiri menyandar di dinding. Wajahnya sendu, telihat jelas memikul banyak beban.

"Sasuke terakhir kali mengirim pesan ke desa dua hari lalu saat dia berada si perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Kemungkinan besar dia masih berada di dekat sana" ujar Shizune menjelaskan misi yang akan mereka jalani kali ini.

Kiba dan Shino mengangguk paham. Tugas mereka sebenarnya tak berat. Hanya mencari Sasuke, ninja jenis pelack seperti mereka memang sudah ahlinya. Namun tugas berikutnya yang membuat keduanya bingung. Membujuk Sasuke kembali ke desa. Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah Naruto dan Sakura saja gagal membujuk Sasuke untuk menetap di desa setelah perang berakhir?

"Kalian berdua tunggulah di gerbang desa. Shizune, tolong panggilkan Kakashi. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Hinata" Tsunade buka suara.

Kiba, Shino dan Shizune berhanjak. Mungkin pembicaraan penting terkait klan dan negara yang tak boleh mereka dengar.

Hinata menggenggam erat jemarinya sendiri. Rasa gugup dan canggung menyelimuti gadis itu. Dia tahu pembicaraan ini akan sampai kemana. Dari tadi pun ia sudah berusaha mempersiapkan diri. Namun nyatanya ia masih terlihat gusar.

"Katakan Hinata. Apa kau mencintai Naruto?" tanya Tsunade blak blakan. Kini keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Hokage tak ingin melewatkan bahasa tubuh apa pun yang dapat mengindikasikan kebohongan, sekecil apa pun.

Hinata bingung. Jika pertanyaan ini dulu didengarnya, ia yakin ia akan memerah dan menjawab yakin meskipun tergagap. Dia mencintai Naruto. Hinata _pernah_ mencintai Naruto.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mulai menyadari perasaannya berubah semenjak perang usai. Ada yang berbeda, berubah. Entah pada dirinya, atau pun pada diri pemuda orange itu. Hinata tak tahu apa ia masih mencintai Naruto sekarang.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Tampaknya ia sudah memprediksi jawaban dari calom pewaris Hyuuga ini.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade, kini Hinata tersentak.

Hinata menunduk. Dia tak menjawab. Namun gadis itu sadar detak jantungnya mulai kelewatan.

...

Hinata, Kiba dan Shino melompati reranting besar pepohonan.

Di tengah hutan lebat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Bulan hampir bulat penuh. Cahayanya lembut dan temaram. Sendu, terkesan sunyi dan sepi.

Pikiran Hinata melayang jauh. Akan pemuda yang menerawang dengan mata sedih, menatap pada bulan yang seolah ikut menangis. Mengingatnya membuat Hinata tak sadar sudah ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata bergegas menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang terlena akan ingatan yang seharusnya telah lama ia kubur.

"Daijoubu, Kiba-kun. Aku hanya sedikit teringat saat aku aktif menjalankan misi," jawab Hinata meletakkan ikan yang mereka tangkap di dekat api unggun.

Shino yang baru kembali dari memeriksa keadaan ikut bergabung. Sambil menunggu ikan itu masak, mereka bertiga membicarakan banyak hal. Terutama masa-masa saat Hinata masih aktif menjalankan misi dengan mereka. Tentu saja! Mereka rindu makan enak saat misi. Hanya bersama Hinata mereka bisa.

Ikan yang sudah siap santap menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Malam yang semakin larut menuntut mereka untuk beristirahat. Hinata mendapat jam jaga pertama. Kiba dan Shino mengambil sisi lain dari api unggun dan mulai beristirahat.

Hutan terasa tenang. Bagi Hinata yang sudah lama tak meninggalkan Konoha, menjalankan misi seolah menjadi aktifitas baru yang menyenangkan. Menjadi pewaris klan Hyuuga yang terkenal akan sopan santun dan tata krama membuatnya sedikit terkekang. Menghirup udara kebebasan sesekali memang amat menyenangkan.

Mereka telah hampir sampai di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Udara yang kian panas membuktikan hal tersebut, bahkan tanpa perlu menggunakan byakugan.

Tinggal perjalanan sehari. Jantung Hinata makin berdetak tak tentu. Bagaimana sosok pemuda itu sekarang? Apa yang harus ia katakan saat mereka bertemu? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu ternyata tak senang berjumpa dengannya.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa pula pemuda itu harus senang bertemu dengan Hinata? Mereka bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Bahkan Hinata tak berani menyebutnya teman. Mungkin hanya kenalan. Iya! Kenalan!

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia bahagia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu?

Kenapa dia bahagia?

Hinata larut dalam pikirannya. Sesekali dia berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menghilangkan resah dan gelisah yang menggelayut di dada.

Suara gemerisik daun yang tak wajar membuat Hinata mengeluarkan kunainya. Api unggun dipadamkan. Sontak Kiba dan Shino terbangun.

"Apa apa?" tanya Kiba setengah berbisik.

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya. Ada beberapa orang mendekat. Tiga-empat orang. Cakranya terasa familiar.

"Kazekage-sama" jawab Hinata.

Mereka mendesah lega. Bukan musuh. Ketiganya mengendurkan penjagaan. Shino selaku pemimpin misi kali ini memutuskan untuk menyapa Kazekage dan bawahannya yang akan menuju Konoha.

Pemuda merah bata dengan iris jade lembut berhenti saat merasakan cakra mendekati mereka. Gaara tentu kenal dengan ketiganya, shinobi dari Konoha yang memegang peran penting dalam perang waktu itu.

"Selamat malam, Kazekage sama" sapa Shino sopan. Gaara membalas salam tersebut namun tak ikut membungkuk.

Kazekage muda itu berkata bahwa akan ada pertemuan lima negara di Konoha tiga hari dari sekarang. Kemarin desa yang dipimpin oleh Tsucikage diserang oleh segerombolan orang berjubah hitam dengan pola awan merah. Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak. Meski tak menimbulkan terlalu banyak kerusakan, namun tetap membuat lima desa waspada.

Surat baru dari awan merah kembali datang. _Terimakasih untuk kuncinya._ Pesan yang terlalu singkat untuk sebuah ancaman perperangan. Tsunade geram. Dia tak sadar bahwa kunci apa pun itu telah berhasil direbut Akatsuki. Bahkan sebenarnya mereka belum tahu apa kunci itu sebenarnya.

"Berhati-hatilah! Lima desa kini dalam kondisi siaga," ujar Gaara sebelum mereka berhanjak pergi.

Gaara memberi kode pada bawahannya untuk pergi duluan. Kini tinggal tiga shinobi Konoha dan Gaara di sana. Kiba dan Shino paham dari sorot mata jade itu. Sebagai sesama lelaki mereka mengerti permintaan sang kage untuk bicara berdua dengan sang gadis.

"Kami akan kembali ke tempat tadi. Segeralah menyusul Hinata!" pesan Shino sebelum keduanya pergi.

Hening mengudara di antara mereka. Dan keduanya sadar bahwa mereka tak boleh terlena oleh kebungkaman. Mereka masih memiliki misi yang harus segera dilaksanakan.

Gaara menghela nafas. Dia sudah siap bicara.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mencari Sasuke. Kau melihatnya sepanjang perjalananmu?" tanya Hinata mendahui Gaara.

Pemuda bata itu merasa sesak di dadanya. Ia tak senang nama lelaki lain terlontar dari mulut gadis yang ia sukai. Ia cintai.

Gaara menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas surat lamaranku?" tanya Gaara akhirnya. Keberanian itu datang begitu saja saat rasa cemburu membayanginya. Ia tak ingin gadis itu keburu jatuh dalam pelukan pesona Uchiha.

Gadis Hyuuga menunduk. Takut-takut melirik iris jade itu.

"Ma-Maaf" ucap Hinata.

Kazekage muda itu mendekat. Kedua tangannya mengusap lembut pipi gembil milik sang gadis. Senyuman paling tulus dan lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Ingin ia menyesap manis pada bibir sang gadis. Namun ia tahu gadis itu tak akan menyukainya. Gaara harus bersabar menunggu. Tunggu sampai gadis itu dengan senang hati membalas ciumannya, membalas perasaannya.

"Aku tak memaksamu menjawab sekarang. Tapi pikiranlah! Aku mencintaimu, dan akan terus mencintaimu, memanjakanmu, menyenangkanmu."

Hinata makin menunduk. Ia takut tak bisa membalas perasaan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sebuah kecupan ringan dihadiahkan kazekage muda di dahi gadis Hyuuga. Rona merah menghiasi pipi Hinata. Tak pernah ada lelaki lain selain Ayah dan Neji-nii yang menciumnya di dahi. Ini pertama kali.

Keduanya berpisah. Pemuda bata berjanji akan tetap menunggu, meskipun, meskipun sang gadis tak pernah berjanji untuk datang. Dia merasa bodoh. Dibodohi oleh rasa yang begitu menyesakkan, namun justru membuatnya bahagia.

TBC

Konnichiwa...!

Sebelumnya Ricchan mau bilang terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav n follow "Sekai no Fuin". Ricchan semangat saat ada review yang nyemangatin Ricchan. Doakan RL Ricchan lancar ya. Tahun ajaran ini Ricchan bakalan ikutan UN. :D

Hm...  
Semuanya pada nebak-nebak siapa yang megang kuncinya. Fufufu...  
tapi Ricchan ga bakal ngasih spoiler :P  
tetap baca dan pasti jawabannya akan keluar \\(^_^)/

#OMAKE

Hinata X Gaara

Kerutan terpatri di dahi Gaara. Mereka menakutkan, mereka monster. Namun mengapa orang yang memikul beban sama berat dengannya tak tampak menyedihkan seperti dirinya. Mengapa gadis kecil indigo itu tak keberatan dekat dengan wadah Kyuubi itu?

Gaara sengaja mendekat. Setengah rasa penasaran, setengahnya lagi rasa cemburu. Dia ingin memiliki orang yang tak takut padanya. Tak sengaja gadis itu bertubrukan dengannya saat ia berbalik.

Gadis itu meminta maaf, lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Hinata!"

Pandangan Gaara terarah pada wajah gadis yang tersenyum, lalu ke tangannya, dan kembali lagi ke wajahnya.

Untuk apa uluran tangan itu? Jabat tangan? Mengapa? Apa semua orang akan memperkenalkan diri dan menjabat tangan orang yang tak sengaja mereka tabrak? Aneh! Bisa saja gadis ini ninja tingkat atas yang diutus untuk membunuhnya. Toh ini bukan kali pertama.

Gaara bersikap waspada. Namun Hinata malah kebingungan dengan wajah polos dan pipi gembil yang menggemaskan.

"Kau takut bersalaman denganku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara agak tersendat.

Gaara terdiam. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa pelan, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Apa apaan pemikiran konyolnya! Pembunuh? Dia yakin gadis ini bahkan tak akan sanggup membunuh seekor hewan pun.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menjabat tangan anak itu dan menyebutkan namanya? Atau ia harus menyebutkan dulu namanya sebelum menjabat tangan? Entahlah! Gaara bingung. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekaligus.

"Aku Gaara!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Ini jabatan tangan pertamanya.

Review please?!


	3. Chapter 3

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

Chapter III

"Orang-Orang yang Ditipu"

.

.

.

Sebuah elang pengirim pesan datang dari Konoha. Sebuah informasi mengatakan bahwa Uchiha terakhir telah tiba di Suna dan akan tinggal beberapa saat.

Tentu saja informasi ini menjadi kabar gembira. Mereka tak perlu capek menyisiri perbatasan dan menggunakan cakra mereka untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Langkah mereka cepat menuju Suna. Bahkan dalam surat itu ada nama penginapan yang Sasuke tinggali.

Hinata selalu penasaran bagaimana pertemuannya yang berikutnya dengan pemuda bulan. Apa ia bisa melihat lagi sorot mata yang membuatnya terhipnotis. Dengan deguban jantung yang makin menggila Hinata menyamakan kecepatannya dengan Kiba dan Shino.

Hinata tak pernah dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan hubungan keduanya dulu sebenarnya cukup rumit. Dulu Hinata menyukai Naruto, dan Naruto menyukai Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Hinata sering melihat mereka bertiga berlatih dengan Kakashi-sensei, atau sekedar melihat saat ujian Chuunin. Namun Hinata tak pernah bicara sekali pun dengan Sasuke. Dia sendiri ragu apakah Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya saat itu.

Seusai perang besar Shinobi, Hinata yang masih bersedih akibat kehilangan Neji menemukan sosok lain dengan mata yang menangis, sama persis dengannya. Taman bunga, pemakaman. Tepat malam tengah bulan.

"Kita berhenti sebentar" ujar Shino saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di gerbang Suna. Hinata dan Kiba ikut menepi.

"Misi kita berjalan mulus sejauh ini. Tapi bagian yang tersusah baru akan dimulai. Bagaimana cara kita membujuk Sasuke?"

"Kita bisa tendang pantatnya dan menyeretnya ke Konoha" saran Kiba. Shino menggeleng, begitu pula Hinata.

"Bahkan walau pun kau mengatakannya 10 tahun lalu, atau 10 tahun yang akan datang, ITU tetap MUSTAHIL untukmu, Kiba!"

Shino dan Kiba adu mulut. Sebagian diri Kiba membenarkan ucapan Shino, sedangkan sebagian lain malu untuk mengakuinya. Ayolah! Sasuke pahlawan perang yang jasanya sama besar dengan Naruto. Hanya mereka berdua yang berhasil membunuh Madara. Mencoba menendang pantat Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke Konoho sama dengan bunuh diri.

"A-Anoo, mungkin kita bisa bicara baik-baik saja?" saran Hinata.

Shino dan Kiba terdiam. Mereka terjebak. Tak ada pilihan.

.

.

.

Sharingan tak pernah salah. Sejak tadi pemilik Sharingan terakhir itu sudah merasakan cakra yang cukup familiar. Ninja Konoha. Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Mungkin saja hanya beberapa ninja konoha yang menghabiskan waktu untuk liburan di Suna.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia mencoba mengenali lagi cakra yang tak asing itu.

Gadis bulan. Dua orang pria?

Misi?

"Desa sedang dalam kondisi siaga. Kau seorang shinobi kan, Nak? Mengapa kau ada di perbatasan daerah seperti ini?" tanya nenek pemilik warung tempat Sasuke singgah.

Sasuke tak membalas. Dia juga baru tahu.

"Aku baru sampai tadi pagi."

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit, tapi semoga informasi ini bermanfaat untukmu. Kabarnya akan ada perang lagi. Sesuatu seperti kunci dan segel... Ah! Nenek tua ini tak ingat. Tapi Kazekage-sama menghimbau semua orang bukan shinobi untuk berhati-hati. Kau pun sebaiknya pergi ke pusat desa. Aku akan menutup warung ini sampai kondisi kembali aman. Perang itu menakutkan. Aku tak percaya di usia tuaku aku akan melihat dua perperangan besar."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia tak keberatan saat nenek itu menutup warung dan membiarkannya duduk di lesehan yang dibiarkan tetap di luar. Sasuke menghela nafas. Mungkin shinobi Konoha itu adalah salah satu temannya yang diutus untuk memberitahu informasi ini.

Sasuke memutuskan menunggu.

.

.

.

Kiba menangkis sebuah shuriken yang tiba-tiba tertuju padanya. Serta merta Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan dan melihat sekitar. Punggung tim itu saling bersentuhan, mencoba menghalau serangan dari arah mana saja.

"Jangan jadi pengecut dan tunjukkan dirimu!" teriak Shino lantang. Para serangganya sudah berpencar, namun ia belum juga menemukan sumber cakra musuh.

"Sang Putri ada disini!" ujar seorang dengan topeng dan berjubah hitam motif awan merah berdiri kokoh di hadapan Hinata. Kiba mencoba menyerang, namun terlambat. Sosok itu telah mencengkram rambut Hinata dan menarik tubuh gadis itu menjadi perisainya. Nyaris kunai milik Kiba menggores kulit milik keturunan Hyuuga.

DEG...!

Dedaunan beku di udara. Seolah waktu terserap oleh semacam jurus yang tidak Hinata ketahui. Hanya ada hitam. Hanya ada merah. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh dunia yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba hitam putih. Para burung, pepohonan, Kiba, Shino, tapi tidak dengan dirinya dan sosok itu. Mereka merah pekat, nyaris terlihat seperti darah.

"Bangunlah!"

"Kembalilah!"

Sosok itu berbisik. Lembut seperti angin sepoi musim semi yang Hinata senangi. Rambutnya berkibar, meski ia tahu seharusnya angin juga ikut terbekukan oleh jurus aneh ini.

Hinata terbuai. Baru sadar ketika ada sesuatu yang aneh menarik perhatiannya. Merahnya memudar. Ikut senada dengan hitam di sekelilingnya. Suara itu berubah jadi dengungan bising yang membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

.

.

.

Kiba dan Shino mencoba menyerang. Namun bunshin musuh menghalangi mereka mencapai Hinata yang ajaibnya seperti terhipnotis oleh sesuatu.

"Siapa kau? Bukankah Akatsuki sudah hancur saat peperangan?"

Orang itu tertawa, diikuti seluruh bunshinnya. Shino masih berusaha tenang, meski amarah sudah ikut menguasainya. Kiba dan akamaru memasang kuda-kuda.

"Gatsuga!"

Mata Shino dan Kiba terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu dengan topeng yang terlepas. Wajah itu! Tidak mungkin! Keduanya yakin mereka berada di bawah genjutsu. Atau apa pun. Mereka tak peduli! Pasti ada yang salah. Ya! Harus ada yang salah!

"Kalian masih tetap bodoh seperti biasa. Belajarlah lagi, arti sebenarnya dari _akatsuki_!" sosok itu mengenakan lagi topengnya.

Sosok itu mendekati Hinata. Tangan kirinya terangkat, menyentuh helaian indigo itu dan sedikit memainkannya. Wajahnya mendekat pada tubuh gadis itu, mencoba menyesap aroma lavender memabukkan yang terlihat sangat ia rindukan.

Pemuda itu menunduk, menyamakan tinggi bibirnya dengan telinga sang gadis Hyuuga yang masih memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran cakra yang tak bisa ia lihat dengan sharingannya, bahkan rinnegan. Juga merasa firasat buruk saat cakra gadis bulan itu tiba-tiba tak teratur, dengan dua pemuda yang kelihatan tengah , ia tak bisa sekedar hanya menunggu. Terdengar aneh, namun ia merasa...

Takut?

Entahlah. Bahkan ia tak merasakan ini saat bertarung mati-matian dengan Kaguya atau pun Madara. Perasaan ini juga berbeda saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Itachi untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tak ingat ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke sampai di perbatasan kurang dari satu menit. Firasat buruknya terbukti saat melihat Kiba dan Shino yang berdiri kaku, memandang sesosok pemuda akatsuki yang terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis bulan dengan irisnya yang tersembunyi.

Tebasan pedang Sasuke tepat memisahkan sosok itu dari Hinata. Pemuda akatsuki tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke, namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah khawatir dan tertuju pada Hinata. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun gadis bulan itu mulai berteriak kesakitan.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!" hardik sosok itu.

.

.

.

Shino dan Kiba tersentak, seolah kembali mendapat kesadaran saat mendengar suara Hinata yang berteriak semenjadi-jadinya. Mereka tak pernah melihat Hinata berteriak sekeras ini, bahkan saat Hinata hampir terbunuh oleh invasi Pain sekalipun.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!"

Pemuda itu tampak cemas. Tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya putih redup yang ia arahkan pada puncak kepala Hinata. Namun tindakannya sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan menjadi jauh lebih baik. Hinata justru terlihat makin kesakitan.

"Hentikan!" ujar Sasuke menepis tangan sosok berjubah itu.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan!" desisnya tak mau kalah.

Sasuke mencoba menimbang. Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat ingin menolong Hinata. Namun ia juga tak bisa ambil risiko. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunainya dan kembali menyerang. Setelah Hinata berada dalam dekapannya, Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, berlindung di balik rekan sang gadis.

"Aku akan membawanya ke pusat kota. Pasti ada ninja medis disana"

"Oke. Biar kami yang mengurus di sini, Sasuke!" ujar Kiba. Akamaru menggonggong setuju.

.

.

.

Gadis di punggungnya sudah tak berteriak kesakitan. Namun tubuhnya yang gemetaran membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis ini mencoba mati-matian menahan teriakannya. Sasuke bisa saja bergerak lebih cepat, namun ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata.

"Jangan menggigit lidahmu Hyuuga!" bentak Sasuke saat sadar ada bercak darah di sudut bibir gadis itu.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata, menyandarkannya pada sebuah pohon. Mata Hinata hanya terbuka sedikit, itu pun dengan genangan air yang tak berhenti turun. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Jelas dia tak bisa bicara saat tengah menggigit kuat lidahnya sendiri.

Sasuke geram. Rasa bersalahnya makin menghantui saat teringat ucapan akatsuki itu. Apa benar ia yang menyebabkan gadis ini begitu kesakitan?

"Hinata! Aku tak ingin memukul rahangmu supaya kau berhenti menggigit lidahmu dan mati konyol karena tersedak darahmu sendiri!" desis Sasuke. Hinata masih menggeleng. Dan Sasuke benar-benar menghantam rahang gadis itu dengan tenaga yang tak setengah-setengah.

Hinata terbatuk. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Beberapa mengalir melewati dagu dan lehernya, membuat seragamnya ikut memerah. Tak lama, Hinata kembali memegangi kepalanya, dan merintih. Kekuatannya berteriak hilang seiring hantaman di rahangnya.

'Maaf' batin Sasuke

.

.

.

TBC

Konnichiwa minna-san...! #loncat-loncat

Dou minna? Semoga fic Ricchan ga ngebosenin meskipun Ricchan akui memang alurnya akan bergerak cepat dan lambat sesuai mood Ricchan.

Ricchan minta maaf karena memang Ricchan ga bisa update kilat. Soalnya Ricchan sedang persiapan _ehem_ UAS dan _ehem_ UN. #curhat. Ya intinya, Ricchan bakalan tetap ngelanjutin fic ini, tapi mungkin dengan jadwal update yang lama. Mungkin setelah dapat universitas _ehem_ ntar baru Ricchan bisa update rutin...

Minna-san... terimakasih bgt buat review, fav, and follownya yg amat berharga bagi Ricchan. Ricchan sangat senang dengan orang yang mau memberi saran dan masukan supaya Ricchan bisa lebih bagus lagi nulisnya. No Flame OK! Ricchan baper kalau di flame T.T

Jangan lupa review ya minna-san. Review minna-san serasa suplemen penyemangat bagi Ricchan

See you at the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Chapter_

 _Gadis di punggungnya sudah tak berteriak kesakitan. Namun tubuhnya yang gemetaran membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis ini mencoba mati-matian menahan teriakannya. Sasuke bisa saja bergerak lebih cepat, namun ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata._

" _Jangan menggigit lidahmu Hyuuga!" bentak Sasuke saat sadar ada bercak darah di sudut bibir gadis itu._

 _Sasuke menurunkan Hinata, menyandarkannya pada sebuah pohon. Mata Hinata hanya terbuka sedikit, itu pun dengan genangan air yang tak berhenti turun. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Jelas dia tak bisa bicara saat tengah menggigit kuat lidahnya sendiri._

 _Sasuke geram. Rasa bersalahnya makin menghantui saat teringat ucapan akatsuki itu. Apa benar ia yang menyebabkan gadis ini begitu kesakitan?_

" _Hinata! Aku tak ingin memukul rahangmu supaya kau berhenti menggigit lidahmu dan mati konyol karena tersedak darahmu sendiri!" desis Sasuke. Hinata masih menggeleng. Dan Sasuke benar-benar menghantam rahang gadis itu dengan tenaga yang tak setengah-setengah._

 _Hinata terbatuk. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Beberapa mengalir melewati dagu dan lehernya, membuat seragamnya ikut memerah. Tak lama, Hinata kembali memegangi kepalanya, dan merintih. Kekuatannya berteriak hilang seiring hantaman di rahangnya._

' _Maaf' batin Sasuke_

.

.

.

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter IV**

"Rasa Takut"

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di pusat Sunagakure tepat saat matahari tiba di peraduan. Entah sejak kapan gadis di punggungnya tertidur, Sasuke tak ingat. Yang jelas, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu lambat dan lemah.

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung dikawal oleh seorang ninja bernama Matsuri menuju rumah sakit. Temari sudah memerintahkan salah satu anbu memanggil ninja medis paling handal milik Suna . Hinata ditidurkan di sebuah ranjang di rumah sakit Suna.

Temari begitu penasaran dan ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Sebagai kakak, ia ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah Gaara saat memintanya menuliskan surat lamaran untuk putri sulung Hyuuga. Meskipun _dulu_ Temari mengacuhkan Gaara, ia yakin ekspresi macam itu baru kali ini ada di wajah stoic adiknya itu. Temari bahkan ingat bagaimana hebohnya Kankuro saat tahu adik bungsunya mengirim surat lamaran. Oh! Adik satu itu tak tahu bagaimana harus menunggu kakaknya berkeluarga terlebih dahulu.

Lamunan Temari buyar. Dua orang ninja Konoha masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, atau mungkin mengetuk terlalu pelan dan tak mampu menyadarkan Temari dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana Hinata, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba tak sabaran. Ia langsung merangsek ke samping tempat tidur Hinata. Wajahnya lebam di sana-sini, lebih parah dari Shino yang memberi salam pada Temari.

"Dia kabur" ucap Shino pada Sasuke bahkan sebelum pemuda itu bertanya.

Dua orang ninja medis paruh baya memasuki ruangan. Matsuri pamit untuk mengirim pesan pada Kazekage atas perintah Temari. Tiga orang ninja laki-laki Konoha berdiri dekat Temari di seberang tempat tidur.

Cakra kehijauan tampak di telapak tangan dua orang ninja medis paruh baya. Salah seorang melakukannya dekat dada sang gadis, sedangkan yang satunya lagi di bagian kepala.

"Cakra gadis ini tak teratur. Seolah ada cakra lain, yang kami tak tahu, sedang mengganggu alirannya" komentar ninja medis paruh baya yang pertama. Dia berhenti mengeluarkan cakra kehijauan, begitu pula dengan ninja medis paruh baya yang satunya.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Kiba dan Shino sama herannya.

"Maaf. Tapi cakra kami tak akan sanggup mengembalikan keteraturan cakra gadis ini. mungkin hanya ninja medis setingkat Tsunade-hime yang bisa membantu. Namun jika ini terlalu lama dibiarkan, bisa membahayakan nyawa gadis ini" jawab salah seorang ninja medis paruh baya.

Sasuke mendecih. Andai nenek itu (Tsunade) ada disini sekarang. Atau setidaknya Sakura. Di perang besar shinobi terakhir jelas-jelas Sakura sudah menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam bidang medis yang hampir selevel dengan sang Hokage.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shino, satu-satunya dari tiga ninja Kohona yang masih bisa berfikiran jernih.

"Kami hanya bisa memikirkan satu jalan keluar. Kita harus menghentikan cakra gadis ini untuk sementara waktu. Memutus total aliran cakranya sampai Tsunade bisa mengobati gadis ini."

"Bukankah tanpa cakra, Shinobi tak bisa disebut Shinobi!" jawaban barusan menyulur amarah lelaki anjing. Kiba hampir melayangkan pukulannya.

"Apa ada resiko jika kita melakukan itu?" tanya Temari.

Dua ninja medis paruh baya milik Suna tampak menukar pandang. Mereka berdua berdiskusi singkat.

"Ninja yang penah diputuskan total aliran cakranya, belum tentu bisa dipulihkan. Harus ada operasi super sulit, dan keinginan yang kuat dari pasien itu sendiri. Namun, kami percaya Tsunade bisa melakukannya."

Shino, sebagai ketua dalam misi ini, diberikan kesempatan untuk menghubungi Konoha lewat transmiter baru yang masih dalam masa percobaan. Beruntung alat itu bekerja dengan cukup baik.

Tsunade memberikan izin pada Suna untuk memutus total aliran cakra Hinata. Meskipun tahu resiko yang harus ia hadapi –terutama amarah Hiashi, akhirnya Hokage ke-5 Konoha memberikan izin, juga memerintahkan Sai supaya menjemput ninja-ninja Konoha itu supaya kembali ke Konoha secepatnya.

Dengan tumbangnya Hinata, misi menjemput Sasuke kembali ke Konoha ini tak bisa disebut sukses.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini rasanya Hinata tertidur begitu lama dan bermimpi begitu jelas. Kepalanya terasa sangat besat sesaat setelah matanya menyapa cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Hinata rasa, tubuhnya bahkan lebih kaku daripada kayu.

"Kupikir kau tak suka dongeng putri tidur" ujar sebuah suara.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. Pemuda bulan, tangannya terlipat di dada dengan wajah yang tampak angkuh.

Mata gadis itu membola. Mimpi panjangnya barusan mengalir lagi di kepalanya dengan begitu jelas. Rasa takut langsung memeluknya, menumbulkan gigil yang datang dari dingin di tengkuknya.

Sasuke. Peperangan. Darah. Dunia tanpa cahaya, tanpa suara.

Dan dirinya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu.

Hinata tak suka melihat bayangan di kepalanya yang seolah bisa saja menjelma nyata kapanpun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Hinata hendak menjawab, namun ia sadar suaranya tak bisa keluar sejak tadi. Bahkan saat ia sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menggetarkan pita suaranya. Nihil. Hanya ada gumaman tak jelas yang hilang disapu angin.

Sasuke membantu Hinata duduk. Segelas air yang dia tawarkan langsung habis dalam beberapa kali teguk.

Panas menjalar di pipi Hinata. Dia baru sadar bahwa ia setengah telanjang. Hanya dengan kimono yang terikat di pinggangnya dan lilitan perban yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas. Dia setengah telanjang, dan ada laki-laki di dekatnya. Memegangi punggungnya dengan jarak begitu dekat.

"Aku baru sadar kalau rona di pipimu itu manis sekali" gumam Sasuke entah sadar entah tidak.

Rona merah di wajah Hinata ikut menjalar pada pemuda bulan. Keduanya saling tatap dalam kebisuan. Hening, senyap, namun tak menakutkan.

Aneh! Padahal selama ini Hinata selalu beranggapan bahwa hening dan senyap itu menakutkan.

"Sasuke, Hinata sudah sadar?" tanya Kiba masuk setelah mengetuk pintu sebelumnya.

Sasuke kembali membaringkan Hinata. Tangannya tergesa menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, tak ingin lelaki lain melihatnya setengah telanjang.

"Hoi! Hinata bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau kau selimuti seperti itu!" teriak Kiba. Sasuke gelapan.

Hinata tertawa kecil dalam hati. Kawaii, teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini duo ninja medis paruh baya milik Suna membantu Hinata merilekskan otot-ototnya. Shimura Sai telah diutus Konoha ke Suna untuk menjemput mereka dan dijadwalkan akan datang nanti sore.

Memang Hinata sudah mengalami kemajuan cukup pesat. Dia sudah bisa duduk, berdiri, berjalan –meskipun lambat terseok-seok, dan bisa mengucapkan satu atau dua kata, hanya dalam waktu dua hari.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" tanya Temari membantu Hinata duduk di kursi roda setelah setengah jam latihan berjalan.

"Baik" jawab Hinata singkat. Suaranya hilang-hilang timbul.

Temari tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Setelah beberapa hari melihat Hinata, Temari akhirnya paham mengapa adik bungsunya itu bisa jatuh hati pada gadis ini. Tanpa sadar pun sebenarnya Temari juga ikut sayang pada Hinata dan menganggap gadis ini adiknya juga. Adik perempuan yang menggemaskan. Benar-benar seperti adik idamannya –tidak konyol seperti Kankuro, dan tidak terlalu pendiam sepergi Gaara.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganggu Temari beberapa hari ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa mantan buronan internasional itu selalu berada dimanapun calon adik iparnya Hinata berada.

"Oi Helder!" panggil Temari jutek.

Sasuke mendecih, tak suka pada panggilan gaadis kuncir empat di hadapannya.

"Istirahatlah! Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata!" pinta Temari. Sasuke kembali mendecih, namun tak bergeming.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Kali ini suaranya keluar meskipun sedikit. Baik Temari dan Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Dalam hati Hinata berdoa supaya Sai lekas datang. Dia harus segera bertemu dengan Tsunade.

Tsunade harus segera tahu.

.

.

.

TBC

Konnichiwa minna-san...! #loncat-loncat

Ricchan minta maaf karena Ricchan ga bisa update cepet. Ricchan pulkam dan jaringan disini sangat tidak mendukung T.T padahal naskahnya udah cukup lama di ketik. Gomen ne~

Minna-san... terimakasih bgt buat review, fav, and follownya yg amat berharga bagi Ricchan. Ricchan sangat senang dengan orang yang mau memberi saran dan masukan supaya Ricchan bisa lebih bagus lagi nulisnya. No Flame OK! Ricchan baper kalau di flame T.T

Jangan lupa review ya minna-san. Review minna-san serasa suplemen penyemangat bagi Ricchan

See you at the next chapter

:*


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter_

" _Oi Helder!" panggil Temari jutek._

 _Sasuke mendecih, tak suka pada panggilan gaadis kuncir empat di hadapannya._

" _Istirahatlah! Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata!" pinta Temari. Sasuke kembali mendecih, namun tak bergeming._

 _Hinata tertawa kecil. Kali ini suaranya keluar meskipun sedikit. Baik Temari dan Sasuke tersenyum senang._

 _Dalam hati Hinata berdoa supaya Sai lekas datang. Dia harus segera bertemu dengan Tsunade._

 _Tsunade harus segera tahu._

.

.

.

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter V**

"Kembali ke Konoha"

.

.

.

Hinata berkali-kali mengelap keringat di dahi dan lehernya. Udara Suna bahkan masih cukup panas untuk membuat seseorang berkeringat meskipun hari sudah sore dan cukup berangin. Sesekali angin kencang menerbangkan surai indigonya, membuat Hinata makin merengut. Ayolah! Di udara seperti ini ia bahkan belum mandi tiga hari. Hinata benci dengan rambutnya yang terlihat lebih kusam dan lepek. Terutama bau tubuhnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengendus baumu sendiri Hinata!" guyon Kiba. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan. "Akamaru dan aku bahkan bisa mencium baumu dari jarak tiga meter loh!" lanjutnya setengah tertawa.

Akamaru ikut menggonggong setuju.

Hinata merutuki dirinya yang duduk di kursi roda dengan catatan 'tidak boleh melakukan apa pun' yang ditekankan berkali-kali oleh duo ninja medis paruh baya milik Suna. Memang perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha akan cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Hinata harus menyimpan tenaganya sebisa mungkin –mengingat kini aliran cakranya sedang diputuskan total. Gadis ini menimang, apakah melempari Kiba dengan sepatunya akan termasik kategori 'melakukan apa pun'.

"Hentikan Kiba!" ujar Shino menaikkan kaca matanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

Kiba berhenti tertawa, namun wajah usilnya belum sepenuhnya reda.

Dari sudut mata pucatnya Hinata melirik ke arah pemuda bulan. Sasuke berdiri agak menjauh dari semua orang. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding pembatas, tangannya bersedekap dengan raut wajah yang datar. Sasuke balas memandangi Hinata, seolah sadar tatapan gadis itu tertuju padanya. Hinata membuang muka.

Malunya! Hinata berharap Sasuke terlalu acuh dan tak mendengar percakapan mereka barusan tentang... yah, bau tubuhnya. Ah! Memalukan! Sebagai seroang ninja memang Hinata sudah terlatih untuk survive dalam keadaan apa pun. Kiba dan Shino pun seharusnya sudah banyak melihat sisi buruk seperti tidak mandi, tertidur dengan posisi konyol, atau apa pun itu selama meraka menjalankan misi. Hinata tak tahu mengapa ia harus malu kali ini.

Sebuah lampu imajiner menyala di kepala gadis itu.

Ini pasti karena ia yang sudah terlalu lama absen dari dunia shinobi. Dia sudah terlalu dimanja oleh kehidupan heiress yang penuh peraturan tentang kebersihan, keindahan, dan keanggunan. Hinata sudah tak terbiasa dengan pertarungan, dengan keringat, dan bau badan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan, suara hentakan kaki pertama kali memecah sunyi di atap gedung Kazekage tersebut. Memang sejak tadi ninja-ninja Konoha ini diminta menunggu di atap. Temari datang bersama Matsuri dan beberapa anbu bertopeng.

"Maaf terlambat. Kami baru saja menerima pesan darurat" ujar Temari berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Wajah kasar perempuan itu melunak seiring dekat mendekatnya jarak antara mereka. Kipas raksasa yang tadinya ia pegang ia sampirkan lagi ke punggungnya. Temari sengaja berlutut supaya menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Temari keibuan. Kankuro pasti akan menangis bombay jika melihat kakaknya dalam mode 'ke-perempuan-an', mode yang belum pernah ditujukan pada lelaki pengguna jurus boneka itu.

Hinata menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tak melakukan apa pun dan bicara apa pun, bagaimana mungkin dia lelah.

Temari mengusap rambut indigo gadis itu. Tak selembut pertama kali ia mengelusnya. Temari ingin tertawa. Sisi jahilnya memberontak ingin membuat lelucon tentang itu. Tapi innernya setengah mati memborgoll hasutan itu. _Demi calon adik ipar idamanku..!_ batinnya.

"Nee-san. Utusan dari Konoha sudah datang"

Hinata menoleh. Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah bertato berdiri tiba-tiba di samping Temari. Hinata sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dulu, dia bahkan bisa dengan mudah merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Kiba benar, tanpa cakra, shinobi bukanlah seorang shinobi.

"Jadi ini Hinata? Yang sering nee-san ceritakan?" tanya Kankuro –laki-laki itu dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Hinata sempat berfikir bahwa Kankuro adalah orang yang dingin, mirip dengan Gaara, atau sedikit 'garang' seperti Temari. Nada suara dan gestur tubuhnya justru terlihat bersahabat, dan mirip dengan ibu-ibu yang senang menggosip.

Temari mengangguk semangat. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak 'Ini calon adik ipar kita Kankuro!'. Yang ajaibnya terikan itu terdengar oleh batin sang adik. Keduanya seolah bertelepati, dengan senyuman aneh di wajah masing-masing.

"Oi! Ini bukan acara keluarga. Jauhkan tanganmu!"

Onyx sang Uchiha terakhir memerah. Sharingan tingkat tinggi, Mangekyou Sharingan.

Anbu milik Suna langsung bersikap siaga, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah mengeluarkan kunai.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" perintah Shino. Shino berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Kankuro, tepat di harapan Hinata dan Temari. Uchiha terakhir itu tak gentar. Tubuhnya masih condong ke arah lawan. Siapa pun tahu bahwa hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang sanggup berdiri melawan Kaguya. Mereka tak punya kesempatan menang jika Uchiha terakhir ini bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" ujar Hinata pelan. Suaranya masih parau, meski tak lagi hilang-hilang timbul.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Mendecih pelan dan membuang muka. Kakinya mundur selangkah, mengambil posisi tepat di belakang gadis Hyuuga. Sharingannya masih aktif, masih mengancam dengan tekanan yang mendominasi.

Suara pekikan burung terdengar lumayan keras. Sai datang dengan burung raksasa hasil lukisannya. Mendarat dengan senyum palsu seperti biasa, bahkan tanpa membaca suasana sama sekali.

"'Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanyanya bingung.

.

.

.

Sai menggambar sejenis hewan yang belum pernah Hinata lihat. Bahkan tidak terlihat kuat dan cepat seperti burung-burung yang biasa Sai gambar sebagai alat transportasi mereka. Hewan itu justru terlihat lucu dengan mulut dan perut yang sangat besar, secara keseluruhan hewan itu terlihat seperti ikan pari, namun dengan sayap yang membuatnya bisa terbang di udara.

"Tsunade-sama memberiku prioritas untuk membaw Hinata dengan selamat. jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita tidak terpisah-pisah."

Kiba dan Shino mengangguk. Mereka sama sekali tak peduli akan pulang dengan apa.

"Kalian bisa masuk ke dalam perutnya. Biar aku yang berjaga di luar" ujar Sai duduk di atas kepala hewan yang kini tengah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kiba setengah berteriak.

Shino menarik kerah baju pemuda anjing. Akamaru mengikuti langkah keduanya memasuki pari itu.

"Sampai jumpa" ujar Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Temari dan Matsuri. Mereka berdua telah banyak mengurusi Hinata selama ia di Suna.

Temari membalas dengan kata-kata yang sama, ditambah sebuah pelukan singkat dan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

Diluar dugaan, bagian dalam perut pari yang mereka gunakan untuk kembali ke Konoha ternyata lumayan luas dan hangat. Sama sekali tidak ada lendir seperti yang disangkakan Kiba.

Hinata memilih duduk di dasar perut pari. Kursi rodanya dilipat dan dibiarkan disudut. Suasana berubah hening semenjak keberangkatan mereka. Hanya Hinata yang tak berhenti mengelus Akamaru dan sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Sasuke menyentuh pundak Hinata.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Seolah paham, Akamaru pun membaringkan dirinya. Kiba memberi isyarat, mempersilahkan sang gadis untuk tidur di atas bulu putih lebat yang Akamaru miliki. Hinata tak melawan. Matanya memang sudah berat, dan tubuhnya merasa lelah dengan sendirinya. Padahal Hinata sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa.

Hatinya bergejolak. Lagi. Dia takut kembali ke Konoha dan mendengar lagi cemoohan yang terlalu sering ditujukan untuknya.

Hinata benci menjadi lemah.

Dengan bayangan masa lalu dan hari esok yang tumpang tindih, perlahan ia jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Untung Tsunade-sama mengirim Sai untuk menjemput kita. Kita akan kesulitan kembali ke Konoha dengan kondisi Hinata yang seperti ini" Shino memecah sunyi di antara mereka. Hinata tertidur bersama Akamaru. Jubah hitam milik mantan nuke nin sempurna menutupi tubuh itu sampai sebatas leher.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Tsunade-sama kan? Apa ada berita baru?" tanya Kiba.

"Kelima Kage sekarang berkumpul di Konoha. Kemungkinan besar akan cukup lama. Kita tak boleh lengah dan membiarkan perang meletus lagi.

 _Nazenara,_ bagi para Shinobi, perang mungkin hanya sebuah kata yang biasa. Kita hanya harus pergi, bertarung, menang, atau mati. Namun luka yang kita tinggalkan bagi orang lain mungkin tak akan reda meskipun perang berhenti.

Kau lihat bagaimana Shikamaru? Ino? Mereka kehilangan orang tua mereka. Meski telah sadar bahwa umur Shinobi tak memiliki kepastian, namun kehilangan tetap kehilangan. Bahkan kita juga ikut kehilangan Neji. Itu berarti Hinata kehilangan sosok kakak, begitu pula Tenten yang kehilangan separuh dari mimpi masa depannya.

Terdengar memalukan memang, tapi kita ketakutan untuk melihat lagi pecahnya sebuah perang."

Kiba mengacak-acak surai coklatnya. Mulutnya berteriak tanpa suara.

"Jadi, Konoha akan jadi markas aliansi sementara waktu? Apa ada kaitannya dengan surat dari akatsuki?"

Shino mengangguk.

"Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah maaf! Kami belum memberitahumu.

Kami sebenarnya diutus untuk menjemputmu ke Konoha. Sebuah surat datang dari orang yang menyebut dirinya akatsuki. Entah masih memiliki hubungan dengan akatsuki yang kita tahu atau tidak. Kelima negara besar mendapat surat yang sama, kecuali Konoha. Isinya sedikit berbeda.

Mereka menyebut tentang kunci dan segel dunia. Kami tak diberitahu itu apa, tapi yang jelas itu pasti cukup berbahaya. Mengingat kelima Kage bahkan repot-repot mengurusi langsung masalah ini."

Sasuke memutuskan menyimak. Ia rasa ia pernah mendengar tentang ini sebelumnya, entah dimana.

.

.

.

TBC

Konnichiwa...!

Sebagai permintaan maaf, kali ini Ricchan usahain update kilat. Tehehee~ Maaf ya kalau pendek, gpp deh, biar kalian penasaran #ditabok

Oh ya, Ricchan mau balas beberapa review yang masuk, tapi maaf ga sempet balas satu-satu ya...

Chapter depan Ricchan usahain deh banyakan scene SasuHina nya, juga bakalan ada scene Sasu cemburu sama Gaara. Tenang aja, ini fic SasuHina,, peran laki-laki lain hanya sebagai angin buat menguji ketahanan SasuHina.

Cakra Hinata memang harus diputusin total dulu, karena nanti bakal ngaruh sama plot cerita, tunggu aja kelanjutannya, ok!

Terimakasih yang udah fav, foll, and review, apalagi ngelakuin semuanya :D  
Maaf, Ricchan g terima flame dalam bentuk apa pun. Flame hanya membuat Ricchan baper dan malah jadi tambah males nulis T.T Gomenne. tapi kalau kritik yang membangun gapapa kok...

Sampai jumpa lagi...!


	6. Chapter 6

_Kiba mengacak-acak surai coklatnya. Mulutnya berteriak tanpa suara._

" _Jadi, Konoha akan jadi markas aliansi sementara waktu? Apa ada kaitannya dengan surat dari akatsuki?"_

 _Shino mengangguk._

" _Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka._

" _Ah maaf! Kami belum memberitahumu._

 _Kami sebenarnya diutus untuk menjemputmu ke Konoha. Sebuah surat datang dari orang yang menyebut dirinya akatsuki. Entah masih memiliki hubungan dengan akatsuki yang kita tahu atau tidak. Kelima negara besar mendapat surat yang sama, kecuali Konoha. Isinya sedikit berbeda._

 _Mereka menyebut tentang kunci dan segel dunia. Kami tak diberitahu itu apa, tapi yang jelas itu pasti cukup berbahaya. Mengingat kelima Kage bahkan repot-repot mengurusi langsung masalah ini."_

 _Sasuke memutuskan menyimak. Ia rasa ia pernah mendengar tentang ini sebelumnya, entah dimana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter VI**

"Tarian untuk Senja yang Selalu Abadi"

.

.

.

Hal yang lebih menarik perhatian shinobi Konoha selain chakra Hinata yang terputus total adalah kehadiran mantan nuke nin kelas S yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Pemuda itu jarang bersuara, namun langkah kakinya mantap mengikuti kemana pun gadis itu. Pun Hinata tak nampak keberatan dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kursi roda?" tanya Sasuke setelah pemeriksaan yang kesekian kalinya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Hinata dan Tsunade rutin bertemu untuk pengobatan Hinata. Meski pun sebenarnya Sasuke menaruh sedikit curiga pada pertemuan mereka yang terkesan sangat rahasia. Tak boleh ada siapa pun yang masuk. Bahkan Sasuke hanya mendapat izin mengantar Hinata tepat sampai ke depan pintu ruang rehabilitasi.

Namun Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Dia bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata keluar tanpa kursi roda.

"Dia memaksaku membiarkannya berjalan, setidaknya sampai ke tempatmu!" jawab Tsunade tampak kesal. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan berhanjak Sasuke!" pintanya.

Langkah Hinata satu-satu, lambat, dan membuat Sasuke berdebar-debar di tiap langkah oleng yang kadang ia lihat. Sempat terbersit di pikiran Sasuke, mungkin begini lah dia jika suatu saat melihat anaknya belajar berjalan. Anaknya akan terlihat sangat imut dengan rambut raven, kulit seputih salju, dan mata seindah perak. Perak? Byakugan? Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah gila.

Hinata terduduk tepat dua langkah di hadapan pemuda raven. Keringat mengucur di dahinya, dadanya naik turun dengan nafas tersengal. Sasuke hampir melangkah, hampir menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak lemah, Sasuke!"

Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Hinata berteriak sefrustasi ini.

"Kau tidak lemah!"

"Tapi kau mencoba menolongku!"

Sasuke kehabisan kata. Dia tak suka saat Hinata mulai keras kepala.

Tsunade berhanjak mendekati Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu dan berhanjak pergi setelah menepuk pundak Sasuke. Tinggal mereka berdua disini, dengan keheningan yang tak tahu kapan usainya.

Hinata berdiri lagi. Kakinya gemetaran, tapi dia tetap mendekat meski perlahan. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Pemuda raven itu memutuskan menunggu. Dia percaya bahwa Hinata akan sampai padanya.

"Kau tidak lemah!"

Hinata tampak tersenyum. Tangannya telah berada di genggaman sang raven.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sai berkumpul tengah malam di ruangan Hokage. Perwakilan kelima Kage hadir, meski hanya Gaara yang tidak datang dan mengirim utusannya.

"Akatsuki lagi-lagi membuatku pusing! Kunci? Segel dunia? Mereka pasti frustasi karena kalah di perang sebelumnya!" Tsuchikage yang mengambang di udara bergumam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada yang berfikir kalau kita hanya sedang dikerjai?" timpal Mizukage.

"Kita tak sedang main-main! Aku sudah menemukan informasi yang valid mengenai ancaman itu" jawab Tsunade.

"Dari catatan yang ditinggalkan kakekku, dahulu ada dua orang adik-kakak yang dikaruniai langit kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Sang kakak mampu mewujudkan apa pun, sedangkan sang adik mampu memusnahkan apa pun. Kekuatan yang bertolak belakang ini justru membuat keduanya tidak akur. Sang kakak melihat sang adik selalu cemburu akan apa yang dia wujudkan dan selalu memusnahkan apa pun yang ia tidak suka. Akhirnya pertarungan pecah di antara mereka. Sang kakak memenangkan pertarungan dan menyegel kekuatan sang adik. Segel itu ia beri nama segel dunia. Kekuatan yang bisa memusnahkan apa pun.

Kupikir maksud Akatsuki dengan membawa awal yang benar-benar baru adalah menghancurkan dunia dengan kekuatan pemusnah itu."

"Ah! Merepotkan!" komentar Shikamaru.

"Kudengar kau sudah menemukan salah satu dari kunci dan segel dunia itu, Tsunade?" tanya Raikage.

"Kabar baiknya, aku mengetahui siapa yang memegang segel dunia" jawab Tsunade.

"Siapa?"

"Kabar buruknya?"

Ruangan itu heboh sebentar. Ada rasa tak percaya dan khawatir bersamaan. Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Kunci itu berada di labirin bawah tanah Konoha. Belum ada yang pernah kembali hidup-hidup untuk menceritakan apa yang ada di bawah sana."

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Akatsuki juga tak akan bisa menemukannya!"

Semua orang melihat ke arah pemuda rubah. Senyum polos dan pemikirannya yang sangat sederhana belum berubah meski telah menjadi pahlawan perang dunia shinobi.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang duduk di beranda –tanpa kursi rodanya, menatap ke arah taman yang biasanya dia rawat saat senja seperti ini.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Semenjak kembali ke Konoha dia kembali harus mengurusi klan Hyuuga meski dia sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Banyak rapat, pertemuan, dan berkas-berkas yang harus dia urus sampai larut malam. Terputusnya aliran cakra bukan berarti tanggung jawabnya sebagai heiress ikut berkurang.

"Kaekage-sama datang berkunjung Nona" ucap Kou, pelayan setia sang gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata keburu melihat bayangan Gaara dibalik pintu. Ia yakin Gaara juga sudah melihatnya. Hinata tak bisa membuat alasan. Meskipun kini perasaannya campur aduk, bingung, dan entah kenapa frustasi, dia harus menyambut sang Kage Suna dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hidangkan kami teh dan makanan manis Kou" pinta Hinata.

Kou mengangguk.

Hinata dan Gaara duduk berdua, sama mengunjurkan kaki, sama-sama terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku merasa malu. Kau terluka di daerah kekuasaanku. Dan aku sama sekali tak ada di sana untuk melindungimu."

Hinata memutuskan menunduk dan melihati teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Kou baru saja datang dan menyajikan dua gelas teh dan sepiring manju manis.

Hening lagi, kali ini lebih lama.

Langit sudah sempurna hitam.

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku lemah, Gaara?"

Gaara memutar tubuh, membuat tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Byakugan merasa terhipnotis oleh iris zamrud yang misterius. Nafas mereka berdua tak teratur, terlebih Hinata. Dia takut dengan kedekatan yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau berfikir bahwa aku akan mengirim surat lamaran pada gadis yang lemah?"

Hinata terdiam lagi, kali ini dengan air mata di belah matanya.

"Pulanglah, Gaara!" ujarnya parau.

Gaara sadar ada sesuatu di balik tangis gadis Hyuuga. Tapi Gaara tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya, terlebih mencoba memberi kenyamanan. Bahu bidangnya kokoh, namun tak cukup nyaman untuk gadis itu. Dadanya hangat, namun tak jadi tempat gadis itu meluapkan tangis.

Gaara hanya menatap Hinata yang menangis tertahan. Bibirnya dikatupkan erat-erat. Gaara khawatir gadis itu bakal melukai dirinya sendiri. Namun, dia tetap tak punya keberanian.

Kedua orang itu tak ingat mengucapkan salam 'sampai jumpa'.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendapati gadis itu terisak tanpa suara di taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik telapak tangan yang gemetaran.

Sasuke ingin bertanya ada apa, dan Hinata ingin ada yang mengerti bahwa ia sedang terluka.

"Ikutlah denganku!" pinta Uchiha muncul di hadapan Hinata tiba-tiba, mengangkat gadis itu dan menghilang dari kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Hinata memandang sekelilingnya takjub.

Dia belum pernang datang ke tempat yang seperti ini. Bebatuan yang lebih mirip reruntuhan ditumbuhi rerumputan yang terasa lembut di kaki. Sasuke mendudukkannya tepat di puncak ketinggian, menghadap langsung ke arah laut dan langit yang sama-sama keorenan.

Disini senja, padahal Hinata yakin betul hari telah mencapai malam sebelum dia sampai disini.

"Ini dimensi lain, aku menemukannya saat bertarung dengan Kaguya."

Hinata melihat lagi sekitar, memang ada beberapa bekas pertarungan di beberapa tempat. Hinata tertawa kecil. Sasuke bahkan sempat mengingat tempat seindah ini saat pertarungan anatar hidup dan mati. Mungkin Uchiha memang sejenius yang orang-orang katakan.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu aib terbesar keluarga Uchiha"

Hinata menoleh. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Hinata benar-benar tak sabar menanti perkataan Sasuke berikutnya.

"Uchiha menari di waktu senja hari-hari yang dianggap membahagiaan."

Hinata tertawa sebentar sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa harus di waktu senja?"

"Kau tahu? Orang-orang sangat senang memandangi senja saat dia sedang bersedih"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Lalu, apa Uchiha menari saat bahagia? Atau saat sedih?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, memasang kuda-kuda seperti hendak bertarung. Namun pergerakan Sasuke berikutnya membuat Hinata terpana. Uchiha yang arogan dan angkuh terlihat menawan dengan pedang dan gerakan-gerakan yang terkadang lembut, dan terkadang tegas.

Sasuke menyodorkan pedangnya.

"Kau ingin mencoba?"

Hinata tertawa, tangannya menggenggam pedang Sasuke, mencoba menirukan gerakan tangan Sasuke barusan. Hinata bangkit berdiri. Sasuke satu langkah tepat di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua menari diiringi senja. Waktu yang kata orang-orang merupakan waktu yang paling disukai para nelangsa. Mereka berdua menari khas klan Uchiha, tarian yang katanya ditarikan pada waktu-waktu paling mengembirakan. Keduanya tak peduli pertentangan itu. Yang mereka sadari, hanyalah senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing.

Mereka lupa bahwa di dimensi ini, senja selalu abadi.

.

.

.

TBC

Konnichiwa minna...!

Maaf ya, chapter ini agak pendekan daripada biasa. Ini Ricchan bikinnya disambil bikin tugas dari dosen –tugas pertama euy~~

Terimakasih buat yang udah fav, follow, review, maaf Ricchan ga bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi, reiew minna-san selalu membuat Ricchan bersemangat menulis. ;)

Bagi SasuHina dan GaaHina shipper, keduanya bakal dapat porsi yang mungkin sama, tapi tenang aja, akhrnya ntar bakalan tetap SasuHIna kok.

Maaf ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang.

Sampai jumpa lagi...!


	7. Chapter 7

_Mereka berdua menari diiringi senja. Waktu yang kata orang-orang merupakan waktu yang paling disukai para nelangsa. Mereka berdua menari khas klan Uchiha, tarian yang katanya ditarikan pada waktu-waktu paling mengembirakan. Keduanya tak peduli pertentangan itu. Yang mereka sadari, hanyalah senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing._

 _Mereka lupa bahwa di dimensi ini, senja selalu abadi._

.

.

.

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter VII**

"Keraguan"

.

.

.

Hinata jarang keluar ruangan pribadinya hari-hari belakangan.

Minggu lalu dia sadar bahwa para tetua berencana agar Hanabi menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin klan. Isu yang sudah begitu sering ia dengar, bahkan sudah jauh-jauh hari ia mempersiapkan diri untuk kejadian satu ini. Namun, dua hari yang lalu ia justru mendengar desas-desus dirinya dan Sasuke.

" _Nona tak seharusnya bersanding dengan mantan nuke nin tingkat S"_

" _Dasar tak tahu diri! Hyuuga yang terhormat justru merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Nona tak menggubris baik kedatangan Kazekage tempo hari"_

" _Aku baru tahu kalau Nona begitu pandai menarik hati lelaki. Kau paham maksudku kan?"_

Hinata tersentak saat Tenten berada tepat di hadapannya. Kali ini, gadis itu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, tanpa cepol. Pakaiannya putih-putih.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu Hinata" ujar Tenten tertawa ringan. Ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas keterkejutan di mata Hyuuga muda.

Hari ini, Hinata dan Tenten sudah berjanji untuk mengunjungi makam Neji. Siapa pun shinobi di Konoha kiranya tahu perasaan sang gadis china pada pemuda jenius Hyuuga. Bahkan kini, di saat semua orang berpakaian serba hitam, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memakai terusan putih.

"Orang bilang, kita mengenakan pakaian hitam untuk menunjukkan kesedihan kita atas kepergian orang yang kita sayang. Kau tahu, Hinata! Kupikir itu egois! Setidaknya untuk Neji! Ini bukan berarti aku tidak sedih atas kepergiannya. Sama sekali tidak! Namun, saat ku pikir-pikir ulang. Saat aku mengingat lagi bagaimana dia hidup. Kematian tidaklah seburuk itu.

Kita anggap saja bahwa Neji tengah beristirahat. Kau tahu kan? Orang-orang jenius selalu seperti itu. Mereka mengerjakan segala sesuatu lebih cepat dari kita, karena itu dia bisa tenang dan beristirahat lebih cepat dari kita.

Neji tak akan menyesali keputusannya. Melindungimu, melindungi Naruto. Dia memiliki kematian yang membanggakan sebagai seorang shinobi.

Jadi biarkan hari ini aku berpakaian serba putih. Supaya Neji bisa langsung menemukanku di antara para pelayat yang datang. Biar dia tahu, bahwa aku paham dia bahagia di sana."

Waktu itu, air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir di mata Tenten. Namun saat menyapa Neji, senyuman gadis itu adalah yang paling hangat.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Tenten memecah lamunan Hinata. Menarik lengan gadis itu dan menuntunnya menuju pemakaman.

.

.

.

Sasuke menuntun gadis bulannya menuju sebuah kursi di taman yang sepi. Pemuda itu baru sadar bahwa sang gadis telah berdiri di hadapan makam sepupunya semenjak pagi, sama sekali tidak bergeming meskipun satu per satu pelayat sudah berhanjak pulang. Sasuke tak pernah peduli dengan ritual-ritual yang menurutnya merepotkan, apalagi pemakaman. Dia bahkan yakin dia tak akan sadar bahwa Hinata sudah berdiri seharian penuh di hadapan makam Neji, jika saja dia tak kebetulan lewat dan melihat wajah gadis itu kelewat pucat dengan kaki gemetaran.

"Apa kau bodoh?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Dia tak suka melihat Hinata menunduk diam tanpa pancaran hidup di matanya.

"Aku bodoh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak menginginkan jawaban begitu. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa tidak sukanya, dengan cara yang sedikit 'lembut'. Ia mendengus. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengalah dan memutuskan duduk tepat di samping Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah melewatkan pertengkaran batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Antara memutuskan bertanya atau tetap diam.

"Aku tak ingin pulang" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke paham betul perasan 'tak ingin pulang' itu. Selalu ada alasan yang cukup hebat sehingga bisa membuat seseorang tidak ingin pulang. Seperti malam dimana Sasuke menyaksikan sendiri Itachi membantai habis klan Uchiha. Alasan itu kuat, dia benar-benar tak ingin pulang. Tapi Hyuuga masih tetap utuh. Klan mereka baik-baik saja, setidaknya begitu yang Sasuke tahu sampai beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa, namun lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu.

Dia tak suka bicara tentang luka. Pun dengan alasan yang membuat seseorang tak ingin pulang.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Sasuke!" pinta Hinata. Tangan gadis itu gemetaran menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dan hangat.

Ini kontak fisik pertama yang dilakukan Hinata duluan.

"Aku ingin melihat senja Sasuke, seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya denganmu"

"Kau tak akan suka"

"Kenapa?"

"Tempat itu tak akan terasa sama! Senja yang kita lihat waktu itu hanya akan terasa menyedihkan saat hatimu memutuskan bersedih!"

Hinata bangkit. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hal terakhir yang bisa Sasuke lihat di mata gadis itu, adalah kesedihan.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengucapkan maaf

.

.

.

Tes!

Liquid merah kental jatuh. Tanah yang lembab membuat merahnya tersamarkan warna coklat lumpur.

Hinata memegangi kepalanya. Matanya sama sekali sudah tidak bisa menangkap bayangan lebih dari satu meter. Selebihnya hitam. Selebihnya menghantam kepalanya.

Nafasnya satu-satu, terasa berat dan menyesakkan. Hinata duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon. Dia cukup jauh dari pusat keramaian. Hanya mereka yang menyengajakan datang yang bakal melewati tempat ini.

Hinata sama sekali tak berdoa siapa pun datang dan menolongnya. Justru ia benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini.

Perkataan Tenten membayang lagi di benaknya.

" _Apa memang kematian tidaklah seburuk itu? Apa benar ia bisa beristirahat setelah semua ini berakhir?"_

Kelam memangsa kesadarannya. Hinata tak sadar Sasuke berlari seperti orang kesetanan saat sadar bahwa gadis yang ia ikuti diam-diam sejak tadi bukan hanya sekedar beristirahat.

"Jangan membuatku takut, Hinata!" bentak Sasuke.

Tubuh Hinata yang makin hari terlihat ringkih berada dalam dekapan pemuda bulan. Portal terbuka. Sasuke langsung meloncat masuk. Hanya ada satu orang dalam benak Sasuke yang bisa menolong. Tsunade!

.

.

.

Waktu itu ruangan Hokage sedang dalam keadaan tegang. Perbincangan apakah perlu diutus tim untuk memastikan kunci dunia di labirin bawah konoha dalam keadaan aman menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Celetukan Naruto nyatanya membawa pengaruh cukup besar kali ini. Hanya Tsunade dan Raikage yang bersikeras untuk mengutus tim terbaik. Mizukage dan Tsuchikage menggeleng mentah-mentah. Lebih baik bersiap untuk menghadapi musuh dengan kekuatan penuh, dibanding mengutus ninja terbaik hanya untuk hal yang belum pasti.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Kazekage-dono? Suaramu akan jadi penentu dari keputusan kita saat ini" desak Tsuchikage.

Gaara masih tak bergeming.

Mengirim ninja terbaik seperti Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, dan yang lain berarti mereka harus siap kehilangan potensi terbaik mereka. Namun di sisi lain, kunci dunia harus dipastikan aman dan tidak jatuh ke tangan pihak yang mengaku sebagai Akatsuki. Ini pilihan berat.

Gaara menghela nafas.

"Portal?" heran Mizukage saat sebuah lobang hitam tiba-tiba muncul di sudut ruangan.

"Ku pikir ruangan ini aman Hokage!" tambah Raikage.

Tsunade tak menjawab. Ia beranjak ke arah portal. Tsunade yakin ini portal milik si Uchiha terakhir.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Doumou minna-san!

Ricchan udah kangen nih. Terimakasih atas review yang bikin kangen ricchan terbayar sedikit demi sedikit, hehehe...

Maaf kalau chap ini agak pendekan. Chap depan bakal mulai ngebahas akatsuki lagi, jadi terpaksa dipotong supaya ga bingung bacanya.

Oh ya, ricchan mau ngadaian survei kecil-kecilan nih,,

Tipe cowok/cewek seperti apa yang ingin reader kencani (pacaran)?

Tipe cowok/cewek seperti apa yang ingin reader nikahi?

Arigatou gozaimasu!

See you next time~~


	8. Chapter 8

" _Bagaimana pendapatmu Kazekage-dono? Suaramu akan jadi penentu dari keputusan kita saat ini" desak Tsuchikage._

 _Gaara masih tak bergeming._

 _Mengirim ninja terbaik seperti Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, dan yang lain berarti mereka harus siap kehilangan potensi terbaik mereka. Namun di sisi lain, kunci dunia harus dipastikan aman dan tidak jatuh ke tangan pihak yang mengaku sebagai Akatsuki. Ini pilihan berat._

 _Gaara menghela nafas._

" _Portal?" heran Mizukage saat sebuah lobang hitam tiba-tiba muncul di sudut ruangan._

" _Ku pikir ruangan ini aman Hokage!" tambah Raikage._

 _Tsunade tak menjawab. Ia beranjak ke arah portal. Tsunade yakin ini portal milik si Uchiha terakhir._

.

.

.

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter VII**

"Uchiha dan Sabaku"

.

.

Warning! Alur maju-mundur.

.

.

Wajah Uchiha terakhir itu pias, memucat layaknya ia baru saja melihat hantu. Tangannya gemetaran merangkul sosok di pelukannya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia berteriak panik di hadapan banyak orang.

"Tsunade!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu dipenuhi tanda tanya. Terutama Raikage, bocah yang pernah menyerangnya saat pertemuan lima kage dulu tampak jauh dari kesan tenang yang selama ini menyelubungi dirinya. Tsunade berlari mendekat, wajahnya ikut pias saat tahu heires Hyuuga lah yang kini berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade.

Ninja medis terhebat di dunia ninja itu menyapu seluruh barang yang ada di atas meja kerja dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata. Darah mengalir dari hidunnya, kulit putihnya sebanding warna salju di puncak musim dingin. Bibir gadis itu kehilangan merah. Tubuhnya memucat, dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Hinata!" seru Gaara menyalip Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Tsunade, di sebrang meja tengah mengeluarkan cakra terbaiknya untuk membantu memulihkan putri Hyuuga.

"Menyingkir!" desis Sasuke, dia tidak suka kehadiran panda merah di hadapannya, di dekat Hinata _nya_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Uchiha?" balas Sabaku menggeram marah. Jika ichibi masih bersemayam di tubuhnya, jinchuuriki itu pasti sudah hampir lepas kendali.

"Hah?!"

Keduanya saling memegang kerah baju. Aura tidak menyenangkan menguar di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas ini. Tiga kage yang lain masih diam, menimang tindakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Mendamaikan kazekage dan uchiha terakhir, atau memperhatikan Hokage yang bergumam tak jelas tentang ilmu medis yang tidak mereka pahami benar.

"Duduklah bocah! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi Hokage" ujar Tsuchikage akhirnya. Encoknya bisa kambuh jika dipaksa mendamaikan dua bocah yang menurutnya kelebihan hormon.

"Lagipula, mengapa gadis ini tidak ditangani medis lain? Apa konoha sebegitunya kekurangan tenaga medis? Kita sedang di tengah rapat penting!" gumam Raikage.

Tajamnya pedang dan pasir mengarah ke leher Raikage. Dua pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan kau ikut mengarahkan pasirmu padaku Kazekage?" tanya Raikage tak terima.

"Diam atau ku robek mulutmu!" ancam Kazekage Gaara.

Petir-petir kecil berlompatan di sekitar Raikage. Sharingan menatap tajam pada sosok yang waktu itu menyudutkan Susanoo nya, meski kini ia yakin kage itu tak bisa melawannya yang memiliki Sharingan dan Rinnegan di kedua matanya.

Aroma perkelahian menguar.

"DIAM ATAU KELUAR!" teriak Tsunade. Nadanya cukup untuk mengancam dan mendesak ninja-ninja itu menurunkan senjatanya.

Sasuke dan Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Hinata. Cakra kehijauan menyelubungi tubuhnya, tapi wajah itu masih saja seputih kertas. Amarah Sabaku meledak. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang paling ingin ia lindungi itu? Rasa kesal dan marah juga tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Dia di Konoha. Dan dia sama sekali tidak berguna!

Pemuda merah itu menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

"Dia pingsan setelah pemakaman Neji" jawab Uchiha menyingkir dari dekat Sabaku. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping Tsunade, dia ingin melihat lebih dekat sang gadis bulan.

"Shizune, panggilkan Sakura! Aku butuh asistan. Siapkan kantong darah sebanyak yang kau bisa dan panggilkan Hyuuga Hiashi sekarang!" perintah Tsunade.

"Haik, Hokage-sama!" jawab Shizune seraya berlari ke luar ruangan.

Lima menit berlalu. Sakura datang terburu-buru dengan piayama rumahan. Dia bahkan masih mengenakan sendal rumah berbulu dengan hiasan telinga kelinci. Tak lama Shizune datang dengan beberapa cadangan kantong darah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura mengambil tempat di sebrang meja tempat Tsunade berdiri.

"Operasi darurat! Disini! Sekarang!"

.

.

.

Satu hal yang ditangkap Tsunade dari senyuman Hinata, _penerimaan_

Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit banyaknya tahu tekanan apa saja yang dihadapi sang gadis demi memenuhi keinginan ayahnya supaya menjadi pewaris yang mumpuni. Sayangnya, gadis itu terlalu baik hati. Dia sengaja mengalah pada adiknya saat latih tanding, dengan begitu, cukup dia saja yang jadi sasaran kemarahan sang ayah. Cibiran dan cemoohan justru membuatnya mekar layaknya teratai. Di air terkotor sekalipun, mekarnya mengalahkan indah mawar.

Sayangnya, teratai tak mempunyai duri.

Gadis itu tak kuasa melukai orang lain, bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Tetua Suna sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Mereka terpaksa memutus aliran cakramu."

Hinata meremas tangannya tidak nyaman. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Dan memang sudah seharusnya ia melaporkan hal ini pada Hokage sejak kedatangannya kemarin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade akhirnya.

Hinata memutuskan menjawab.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang bertopeng waktu itu.

Dedaunan tiba-tib saja beku di udara. Seolah waktu terserap oleh semacam jurus yang tidak ku ketahui. Hanya ada hitam. Hanya ada merah. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh dunia yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba hitam putih. Para burung, pepohonan, Kiba, Shino,semuanya terlihat hitam putih seperti foto usang. Tapi tidak dengan dirku dan sosok itu. Kami justru merah pekat, nyaris terlihat seperti darah.

Dia berbisik di telingaku _Bangunlah! Kembalilah!_

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, bisikan itu lembut seperti angin sepoi musim semi yang menyenangkan. Namun di satu sisi, aku ketakutan.

Ada perkelahian dua orang yang tidak kukenal di hadapanku. Mereka terlihat mirip, seperti adik-kakak. Namun berkelahian mereka bengis seperti musuh bebuyutan. Yang lebih tua seorang laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik kecoklatan, sedangkan yang lebih muda adalah laki-laki dengan surai sewarna, hanya saja sedikit lebih panjang. Sekencang apa pun aku berteriak, mereka tetap tak bergeming, fokus pada perkelahian antara hidup dan mati.

Seorang kalah, namun yang menang sama sekali tak terlihat senang. Dia menjerit-jerit dan menangis.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Baru kali ini aku mendengar tangisan sepilu itu. Aku ikut menangis, duduk di dekat pemenang itu, di samping mayat si kalah.

Namun tiba-tiba, dia –si pemenang, melihatku dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum padaku. Tapi senyuman itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Senyumnya menakutkan. Sangat menakutkan.

Aku mencoba menghindar saat dia mencoba meraihku. Hal itu membuatnya sangat marah.

 _Hiduplah sebagai adikku. Aku tak peduli kau lahir kembali sebagai laki-laki atau pun kau mau bersama denganku, itu sudah cukup._ Ucapnya terdengar memohon.

Dia mencengkram rambutku, membuat kepalaku tengadah. Dia memaksaku menelan sesuatu. Rasanya menjijikkan, amis seperti darah. Aku ingin muntah.

 _Terimakasih telah hidup menjadi adikku. Tunggu aku, sayang!_

Merahnya memudar. Ikut senada dengan hitam di sekelilingnya. Suara itu berubah jadi dengungan bising yang sangat menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba saja esoknya aku sudah terbangun di rumah sakit Suna"

Tsunade mengerutkan kening.

"Itu tidak masuk akal" ujarnya.

"Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, ceritamu sepertinya mengarah pada perkelahian adik-kakak yang membawa kekuatan pencipta dan pemusnah. Namun, aku tak pernah mendengar informasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Justru, dari begitu banyak petunjuk yang ada, orang yang membawa segel dunia seharusnya berasal dari klan Uchiha" lanjut Tsunade.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Namun laki-laki itu sering hadir dalam mimpiku. Dia tahu apa saja yang kukerjakan. Dia tahu apa saj ayang aku fikirkan.

Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang berada dalam tempat dan waktu yang berlainan. Dia terasa nyata. Terasa sangat dekat" balas Hinata.

Kali ini Tsunade terdiam lebih lama.

"Lebih baik jika kita berasumsi bahwa salah satu dari kalian memegang segel dunia. Aku akan melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut" putus Tsunade.

Di luar, Sasuke menunggu Hinata yang tak kunjung ke luar. Pemuda satu itu selalu menemani Hinata dalam proses pemulihan. Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Hinata.

Tsunade mengangguk.

Hinata bangkit dari kursi rodanya. Tubuhnya sudah lebih leluasa bergerak daripada semalam. Dengan langkah patah-patah gadis itu melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Aku ingin berjalan, setidaknya sampai ke tempat Sasuke berdiri sekarang"

Tsunade tahu dia tak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura mengambil tempat di sebrang meja tempat Tsunade berdiri.

"Operasi darurat! Disini! Sekarang!" jawab Tsunade. Tangannya tak berhenti bekerja. Shizune memasangkan selang-selang ke tubuh Hinata. Selang-selang itu terhubung dengan kantong darah dan sebuah mesin dengan kipas yang berputar.

Sakura cepat paham. Dia ikut membantu Shizune menghubungkan selang itu satu sama lain.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Raikage.

"Aku belum terlalu yakin. Tapi menurut tebakanku, Hinata adalah orang yang membawa segel dunia. Dia pasti berusaha menekan kemampuan penghancur itu supaya tidak keluar. Akibatnya, kekuatan itu menghancurkan sel darahnya sendiri. Kita harus menukar darahnya dengan darah yang baru, setidaknya itu akan membuatnya bertahan saat ini."

"Tahap persiapan sudah selesai, Tsunade-sama!" ujar Shizune.

Tsunade mengangguk. Cakra hijau berhenti berpendar di tangannya.

"Aku akan menjaga ritme jantungnya. Kau pastikan darahnya bertukar dengan darah baru" perintah Tsunade pada Sakura.

Selang-selang itu mulai berisi darah. Sasuke tak tahu apa darah itu berasal dari tubuh gadis bulan, atau dari kantong-kantong darah yang berjejer di dekat sang gadis. Mesin dengan kipas yang berputar itu mengeluarkan suara halus. Namun, senyap membuat suara desingan mesin itu satu-satunya hal yang terdengar. Semua orang sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

Terlebih Uchiha dan Sabaku.

Mereka tak pernah menyangka Hinata membawa beban seberat itu. Politik desa akan mendesak Hinata. Bahkan dalam kasus terburuk, mungkin saja Hinata akan diperintahkan untuk bunuh diri demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia.

Mereka tak pernah menyangka Hinata menahan rasa sakit sehebat itu. Membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya tiap-tiap sel darah yang saling menghancurkan. Sel darah putih memangsa sel darah merah. Beberapa sel darah merah meledak dan gagal melakukan tugasnya. Kekurangan asupan oksigen, nutrisi, hal ini menjelaskan mengapa tubuh itu terlihat lebih kurus dan ringkih hari-hari belakanngan. Mereka mengutuk diri sendiri akan ketidaktahuan ini.

Mengapa Hinata tak memberitahu? Mengapa gadis itu tak percaya bahwa mereka tulus ingin melindungi senyum di wajah cantik itu?

"Kita kekurangan cadangan darah" ujar Sakura memecah sunyi di ruangan itu.

"Pakai darahku!" ujar Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Apa golongan darah kalian?" tanya Tsunade.

"B" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku O" jawab Gaara.

"Golongan darah Hinata A. Shizune-san,tolong pasangkan selang itu pada Gaara. Cepat! Tidak boleh ada interval saat pemindahan darah, atau darahnya bisa teracuni unsur karbon di udara" ucap Sakura.

Gaara duduk di kursi yang disediakan Shizune. Tangannya mengepal keras. Apa pun akan dia berikan. Darahnya, apa pun, bahkan hidupnya!

Di sisi yang lain, Uchiha terakhir menggeram pelan. Dia harus menahan diri. Meski ada rasa tak suka akan darah Sabaku yang mengalir di tubuh Hinata, namun dia harus mengubur perasaan itu. Hinata harus selamat.

"Bertahanlah!" pinta Uchiha dan Sabaku dalam hati.

.  
.

.

TBC

Hohoho...

Sudah panjangkah minna? Ricchan harap chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan para pembaca.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah review dan ngejawab survei abal-abal ricchan. Jawabannya sangat membantu dalam proses mengonsep ide untuk cerita yang lain –sok bahasa kuliahan. Haha #abaikan

Sudah ketahuan kan, siapa yang memegang segel dunianya, juga mengapa Hinata kesakitan setelah bertemu 'sosok' itu di Suna saat hendak menjemput Sasuke.

Ricchan masih bingung nentuin klimaksnya, jadi mungkin chap depan bakalan agak lama updatenya. Gomenne~ semoga kalian ga bosen nungguin fic ini update. Buat selingan boleh kok baca fic ricchan yang lain.

Oh iy, ricchan juga baru mulai nulis di wattpad, nama akunnya chocohug (masih 0 pengikut T.T). Silahkan mampir jika berkenan.

See you next time desu!


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa minna-san. Ohishashi buri desu ne!**

 **Ricchan minta maaf karena updatean yang begitu molor. Jadi, Ricchan sengaja bikin chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Juga beberapa scene SasuHina di akhir cerita. Prepare yourself, this gonna be a very long fiction! Hehehe. (ini minta tolong temen nerjemahin .)**

 **WARN 3000 words**

…

 _Mereka tak pernah menyangka Hinata membawa beban seberat itu. Politik desa akan mendesak Hinata. Bahkan dalam kasus terburuk, mungkin saja Hinata akan diperintahkan untuk bunuh diri demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia._

 _Mereka tak pernah menyangka Hinata menahan rasa sakit sehebat itu. Membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya tiap-tiap sel darah yang saling menghancurkan. Sel darah putih memangsa sel darah merah. Beberapa sel darah merah meledak dan gagal melakukan tugasnya. Kekurangan asupan oksigen, nutrisi, hal ini menjelaskan mengapa tubuh itu terlihat lebih kurus dan ringkih hari-hari belakanngan. Mereka mengutuk diri sendiri akan ketidaktahuan ini._

 _Mengapa Hinata tak memberitahu? Mengapa gadis itu tak percaya bahwa mereka tulus ingin melindungi senyum di wajah cantik itu?_

" _Kita kekurangan cadangan darah" ujar Sakura memecah sunyi di ruangan itu._

" _Pakai darahku!" ujar Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan._

" _Apa golongan darah kalian?" tanya Tsunade._

" _B" jawab Sasuke._

" _Aku O" jawab Gaara._

" _Golongan darah Hinata A. Shizune-san,tolong pasangkan selang itu pada Gaara. Cepat! Tidak boleh ada interval saat pemindahan darah, atau darahnya bisa teracuni unsur karbon di udara" ucap Sakura._

 _Gaara duduk di kursi yang disediakan Shizune. Tangannya mengepal keras. Apa pun akan dia berikan. Darahnya, apa pun, bahkan hidupnya!_

 _Di sisi yang lain, Uchiha terakhir menggeram pelan. Dia harus menahan diri. Meski ada rasa tak suka akan darah Sabaku yang mengalir di tubuh Hinata, namun dia harus mengubur perasaan itu. Hinata harus selamat._

" _Bertahanlah!" pinta Uchiha dan Sabaku dalam hati._

.  
.

.

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter IX**

"Bayangan yang Terlihat"

.

.

.

Hinata tak lagi merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Justru ia merasa seolah bisa berlari dan melompat setinggi mungkin di ruangan hitam putih ini. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak ingat kapan ia tersadar, juga bagaimana ia bisa berada disini. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi temannya hanya suara angin yang lembut.

"Apa kau senang disini?" tanya laki-laki yang beberapa hari belakangan senantiasa mengikutinya. Hinata bahkan sudah hafal kapan saja mood laki-laki itu membaik dan kapan ia harus diam dan menghindar.

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanya Hinata. Dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang menjebak seperti itu.

"Panggil aku kakak, seperti dulu kau memanggilku, Sayang!" jawabnya seraya mendekat.

Hinata membiarkan laki-laki itu meraih rambut indigonya. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepala Hinata di pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin tahu namamu" ujar Hinata.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Aku tak mungkin memanggilmu kakak. Kau bukan kakakku."

Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut tak senang. Angin yang tadinya berhembus lembut tiba-tiba saja berhenti bertiup. Udara terasa lebih panas dan lebih menyesakkan. Hinata tahu dia salah bicara. Namun ia juga tak ingin berbohong dan mengikuti seluruh perkataan laki-laki itu.

Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, dia punya harga diri. Sebagai seorang ninja, dia punya kehormatan.

"Kau bukan kakakku" ulang Hinata.

Laki-laki itu berteriak marah. Suaranya menimbulkan dentuman yang memekakkan. Hinata memegangi telinganya, berharap hal itu dapat meredam suara maha dahsyat itu.

"Panggil aku kakak! Panggil aku kakak! Panggil aku kakak! Panggil aku kakak! Panggil aku kakak! Panggil aku kakak! Panggil aku kakak!" teriaknya berulang-ulang. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil manja yang mengamuk karena permintaannya tak terpenuhi.

Hinata memegang tangan laki-laki itu. Emosi itu redam. Matanya mencoba menemukan sesuatu di mata Hinata, entah apa.

"Aku ingin tahu namamu" ulang Hinata sekali lagi.

Laki-laki itu mengambil nafas dalam.

"Namaku Yami"

...

Suara yang sangat keras membangunkan Hinata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit yang putih bersih, lalu ayahnya yang kini tengah memegangi tangannya.

"Kau sadar, Nak?" ujar Hiashi. Raut wajahnya sontak berubah. Meski masih mengandung cemas, binar matanya kini sedikit menampakkan rasa lega.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan. Ia bahkan ingin mencoba melompat jika saja ia tidak ingat jika kini ia sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sebelah tangannya dipasangi infus, yang satunya lagi belum juga dilepas oleh sang ayah.

Ia ingat ia pingsan setelah pemakaman Neji, namun ia tidak tahu siapa yang membawanya ke sini. Mungkin saja ayahnya. Atau salah satu bunke Hyuuga yang diperintahkan ayahnya untuk selalu mengikutinya.

"Aku haus, Ayah"

Hiashi membantu Hinata duduk, ia mengambilkan air dan meminumkannya pada sang putri dengan begitu hati-hati. Bagi seorang ayah, selamanya putri kecilnya akan tetap menjadi putri kecilnya. Ia sudah mendengar tentang segel dunia dari sang Hokage. Meskipun begitu, putrinya tetap putrinya. Apa pun yang dia alami, dia rasakan, Hiashi akan menerima dengan penerimaan yang utuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada Ayah?" tanya Hiashi sesaat setelah Hinata kembali berbaring. Dia memaksa.

Pendar mata Hinata melihatkan penyesalan. Hiashi paham bahwa putrinya dari dulu memang tak pernah memberitahu kesulitan dan masalah yang dihadapinya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu keras dalam mendidik sehingga putrinya sendiri enggan berbagi cerita padanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Ayah. Karena itu aku berniat memberitahumu saat semua selesai" jawab Hinata.

Kepanya bersandar pada pundak tegap ayahnya yang tak lagi muda. Hyuuga sulung itu teringat akan bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat ia dengan mudahnya memeluk ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu menggendongnya di bahu. Hinata akan dengan senang hati melebarkan tangannya, menggapai bunga sakura yang mekar di pekarangan Hyuuga. Ibunya yang waktu itu tengah mengandung Hanabi hanya akan tersenyum dari beranda. Ibunya memang sudah melemah bahkan sejak awal-awal bulan kehamilan. Hinata ingat. Tiap detailnya. Seingat-ingatnya.

"Aku senang jadi putri kecil Ayah" bisik Hinata.

Hiashi tak lagi bersuara. Dia begitu takut tangisnya bakal disadari si sulung.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah datang menjenguk"

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten datang ke rumah sakit di senja hari ketiga Hinata dirawat. Hinata sudah mencoba meyakinkan Tsunade bahwa ia bahkan sudah bisa melompat, namun Hokage kelima itu tetap bersikeras untuk membuat Hinata tetap berada di atas ranjang untuk seminggu kedepan. Dalam beberapa hari ini, sudah banyak sahabat-sahabatnya yang berkunjung. Kiba dan Shino yang langsung datang malam hari saat ia sadar. Keesokan paginya Hanabi datang membawa begitu banyak makanan. Disusul Shikamaru, Chouji, Konohamaru, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke.

Ah! Hinata lupa.

Juga seorang lagi yang selalu berada di sisinya. Yami.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu. Dia dengan tenangnya berkeliaran di sekitar rumah sakit, mengupas apel di sudut ruangan, bahkan menggotong Hinata ke kamar mandi saat tak ada perawat.

Hinata sudah pernah meminta Sasuke melihatnya dengan Rinnegan dan Sharingan, namun Uchiha terakhir itu justru mengira Hinata memintanya melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kinerja faal tubuh HInata, kata Sasuke waktu itu. Hinata mendesah kecewa. Ia tidak berani bilang pada Sasuke tentang Yami.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata? Kau memikirkan Gaara? Atau Sasuke?" goda Ino.

Di tangan si pirang sudah ada buah tomat yang baru ia iriskan. Hinata menerima suapan Ino dengan wajah bersemu. Dia tidak sedang memikirkan Gaara, apalagi Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Gaara, bertepatan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

Tiga kunoichi konoha itu seraya berdiri dan memberi hormat. Gaara masuk bersama Temari, setelah memberi kode, tiga kunoichi itu kembali duduk dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tadi.

Sore ini Sakura bertugas memeriksa tanda vital Hinata. Mengecek denyut nadinya, pernafasannya, dan yang terpenting, tekanan darahnya. Tsunade sudah wanti-wanti. Tidak ada jaminan segel dunia itu tidak akan menghancurkan lagi sel darah Hinata. Penggantian darah waktu itu hanya tindakan sementara. Sama sekali tidak menyembuhkan akar permasalahannya.

Ino dan Tenten sudah meninggalkan ruangan sejak tadi. Sakura mengutuk temannya yang pergi begitu saja saat Kazekage Gaara datang. Gaara yang sama sekali tak berujar sepatah kata pun dari tadi benar-benar membuat Sakura sadar diri untuk segera pergi. Jika saja pemeriksaan ini tak memakan waktu terlalu lama, ia pasti akan ikut pergi bersama Ino dan Tenten tadi.

"Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

"Baik. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Empat hari lagi, Tsunade-sama akan melakukan pengecekan terakir dan memutuskan langkah pengobatan yang akan dilakukan" jawab Sakura.

Tepat setelah pemeriksaan selesai, ia pamit undur diri. Tiga orang tersisa di ruangan itu. Setidaknya, begitu yang terlihat di mata Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata, menatap cemas pada Yami yang sedari tadi melirik tidak suka pada Gaara.

"Tak kusangka semua akan menjadi rumit seperti ini!"

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Para kage telah memutuskan untuk menempatkanmu di tempat yang dijaga ketat oleh sekutu shinobi. Mereka takut segel dunia jatuh ke tangan akatsuki. Apalagi melihat kondisimu, dikhawatirkan kekuatan itu bisa lepas kendali" kali ini Temari yang menjelaskan.

"Bagiku, itu tidak terihat sebagai perlindungan. Mereka bahkan menyiapkan shinobi khusus yang bertugas membunuhmu jika suatu hal terjadi." lanjut Gaara.

Sedikit banyaknya Hinata sudah bisa menebak. Para kage pasti akan melakukan apa saja supaya kekuatan ini tidak lepas kendali, terlebih jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Kehilangan satu kunoichi lemah tentu tak akan berpengaruh apa pun.

" _Apa mereka membuatmu sedih?"_ tanya Yami. Tangannya berada si depan leher sang kazekage, siap mencekik kapan saja.

"Jangan!" teriak Hinata panik. Dia mengenal Yami sebagai sosok yang tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kau juga tak ingin kan?" Tanya Gaara. Dia pasti salah sangka. Hinata barusan tak bicara kepadanya.

"A-Ano. Maksudku… Jangan! Jangan mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Sabaku bersaudara itu mencoba meyakinkan sulung Hyuuga, namun gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

Jika memang itu yang terbaik, yang bakal membuat tidak ada seorang pun terluka, ia akan melakukannya.

Hinata tersenyum. Yami menurunkan tangannya, melihat Hinata dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, akhirnya Hinata bisa menyelinap keluar kamar. Ia benar-benar sudah bosan dengan bau antiseptic dan makanan yang serba hambar. Hinata tidak berniat pergi jauh. Bisa jadi masalah jika orang-orang berpikiran ia hilang dan diculik akatsuki. Gadis itu hanya ingin pergi ke taman. Bahkan untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman macam itu, Hinata sengaja meninggalkan catatan kecil di atas Kasur.

Ia tak akan lama. Ia hanya ingin membeli beberapa tusuk dango hangat, benang wol, dan rajutan. Sebentar lagi akan masuk musim dingin. Lagipula ia benar-benar tidak mengerjakan apa pun di rumah sakit.

" _Kemana kita akan pergi?"_ tanya Yami terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Hinata tertawa geli. Ia teringat akan Hanabi yang dulu juga terlihat sama lucunya saat diajak melihat kembang api untuk pertama kalinya. Bedanya, Hinata bisa ikut membantu Hanabi memilih kimono dan memasangkan hiasan rambut. Yami, sejak pertama kali Hinata melihatnya, selalu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Celananya dari bahan kulit dan mengecil di bagian bawah kaki. Kaus hitamnya tak kuasa menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh dari seorang pria yang terbentuk akibat rajin berolahraga. Hinata pikir, syal merah akan sangat cocok untuk Yami yang berpakaian serba hitam. Ah benar! Dia akan membeli benang wol merah saja.

" _Kemana kita akan pergi?"_ tanya Yami sekali lagi.

Hinata tersentak. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga lupa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kita akan ke taman, lalu dalam perjalanan pulang kita akan singgah ke toko benang" jawab Hinata.

Jalanan masih lengang. Hanya satu atau dua shinobi yang pulang atau akan berangkat misi yang Hinata temui. Beberapa dari mereka yang mengenal Hinata menyapa sekilas.

" _Kau tampak senang"_ ujar Yami.

Mereka kini duduk di kursi taman yang agak basah terkena embun. Udara pagi yang menyegarkan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kamar rumah sakit. Hinata menebar remah kue yang sengaja dibawanya. Burung-burung merpati berdatangan menyerbu.

" _Adik-adikku selalu senang memberi makan burung. Dulu, adikku bahkan diam-diam mengambil sedikit dari persediaan beras kami untuk memberi makan burung. Padahal beras untuk makan sehari-hari saja tidak pernah cukup. Kalian memang terlalu baik"_

"Aku bukan adikmu, Yami. Tapi kuakui, dia pemuda yang baik."

Yami tersenyum. Ini senyuman pertamanya yang Hinata lihat.

Hinata mulai bertanya dalam hati. Apa benar dua bersaudara itu saling membenci? Apa pertarungan antara kekuatan pencipta dan pemusnah bersaudara itu benar melahirkan peperangan? Senyuman Yami tidak dusta, Hinata tahu itu. Tidak akan pernah ada seorang yang membenci bakal tersenyum setulus itu.

"Dengan siapa kau bicara? Dan sejak kapan kau sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit?"

Hinata menoleh. Agak jauh darinya, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan kantong belanjaan dan kerut di dahinya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hinata.

Dahi Sasuke tambah berkerut.

.

.

.

Hinata belum pernah berkunjung ke kompleks Uchiha, apalagi memasuki kediaman milik Uchiha terakhir. Semenjak tragedi yang menewaskan hampir seluruh anggota klan Uchiha, kompleks itu resmi ditutup. Seingat Hinata, Sasuke tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang disewakan Sandaime. Kompleks Uchiha itu dibiarkan kosong hingga perang terakhir.

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu keras kepala!" komentar Sasuke.

Sejak tadi ia panik melihat Hinata bergerak lincah ketiap sudut dapurnya. Memotong wortel, merebus air, mengambil dan mencuci piring, meracik bumbu, dan merapikan meja makan. Ini mungkin terdengar paranoid. Tapi Hyuuga sulung itu bahkan belum mendapat izin resmi keluar dari rumah sakit! Tidak lucu jika saat gadis itu tumbang, dan Tsunade bertanya kenapa, maka Sasuke harus menjawab karena gadis itu memasak di dapurnya dengan _apron_ ungu muda.

Ah, sial! Siapa yang mengajarinya terdengar mesum seperti itu. Berteman dengan Naruto mungkin? Atau memang seluruh lelaki dewasa punya semacam fetish akan gadis berapron yang memasak di dapurnya.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa setiap wanita memang keras kepala" balas Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Duduklah! Biar aku yang memasak!" pinta Sasuke.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Usahanya memelas terlihat membuahkan hasil. Sasuke tampak canggung dan sesekali menggaruk belakang lehernya. Gadis itu tertawa dalam hati. Tidak sesusah itu untuk membuat Sasuke mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Kau suka kare yang pedas atau asin?" tanya Hinata sambil mengaduk kare yang baru setengah masak.

"Aku suka kare dengan banyak tomat" jawab Sasuke.

Pemuda itu telah menyerah untuk meminta Hinata berhenti memasak. Gadis itu keras kepala di hal-hal yang aneh. Andai saja ia cukup keras kepala untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, Sasuke pasti tak akan serepot ini mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil.

Tunggu? Khawatir? Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah khawatir pada apa pun, bahkan nyawanya sendiri. Mengapa kini ia bahkan meributkan hal-hal kecil yang sama sekali tak mengancam nyawa. Tak ada gadis yang mati karena memasak kan? Kecuali karena teriris pisau dan infeksi, kompor meledak, keracunan bumbu, atau hal-hal lain yang Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Hinata, kau tidak mengiris jarimu kan?"

"Kau pikir sejak kapan aku mulai memegang pisau Sasuke-kun? Aku bahkan bisa menggunakan pedang kalau kau ingin tahu"

Hening sebentar.

"Hinata, kau tidak lupa mematikan kompornya kan?"

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun"

Hening sebentar.

"Hinata, kau tidak mual kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus mual? Apa kare buatanku tidak enak di lidahmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Mereka melanjutkan makan.

"Hinata kau tidak…?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun!" potong Hinata.

Raut kesal jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang dirisaukan Uchiha terakhir itu sejak tadi. Pertanyaannya benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa seperti anak kecil yang belum bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa pengawasan.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu?"

"Aku tidak kesal!"

"Kau jelas-jelas terlihat kesal!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan berteriak, Hinata!"

BRUAK!

"Ah, maaf! Apa aku mengganggu kalian? Aku akan segera pergi. Hehehe!"

Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh. Di sana berdiri Konohamaru dengan tawa yang canggung.

Tch! Biang gosip satu itu tak boleh lepas atau Sasuke akan kehilangan kepalanya di tiang gantung milik Hyuuga. Hiashi adalah orang yang terlalu kolot untuk tidak berfikiran macam-macam saat melihat anak gadisnya memakai _apron_ –maksudku memasak di dapur Uchiha berdua.

"Jangan berani melangkah atau kakimu patah, Bocah!" ancam Sasuke.

Konohamaru menelan ludah. Ia bertekad harus selamat dan menceritakan semua yang ia lihat pada Naruto no niichan. Tentang mual, berteriak, atau semacamnya. Dengan versinya sendiri, tentu saja.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Tunggu dulu! Masih ada OMAKE SasuHina di bawah**

NB. Omake tidak ada hubungannya dengan alur dan jalan cerita fic Sekai no Fuin. Setting di berbagai tempat dan kondisi.

 **WHEN HE TEACHES YOU HIS WAY**

Hukum Newton. Hinata tak ingat bunyi persisnya, tapi dia ingat bahwa aksi sama dengan reaksi, hanya saja dengan arah gerak yang berlawanan. Hinata memang tidak begitu pintar tentang hal-hal berbau fisika dan perhitungan. Apalagi jika dia dihadapkan pada situasi dimana dia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir.

Wajah Sasuke tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Hinata khawatir degub jantungnya yang menggila itu terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aksi = -Reaksi. Kau paham maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat melepas kontak mata Antara mereka.

Kalau saja Kakashi-sensei tidak meminta Sasuke mengajari Hinata karena hasil ujiannya yang selalu di bawah rata-rata. Hinata pasti tak akan terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Hinata mencoba mundur satu langkah, namun jarak mereka tereliminasi oleh Sasuke yang ikut melangkah maju. Selalu begitu. Mundur, maju, mundur, maju. Hingga akhirnya punggung Hinata menabrak dinding.

"Apa kau sudah paham, HInata?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Baik tentang pelajaran menyebalkan itu, atau pun tentang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti ingin menggodanya.

Sasuke tertawa saat Hinata memejamkan mata, entah karena ketakutan atau apa. Baginya melihat gadis imut itu kebingungan adalah hiburan tersendiri.

"Bodoh! Aksi = -Reaksi. Saat aku maju (melakukan aksi), kau sontak mundur (melakukan reaksi). Meski jika dilihat dari sudut mata angin, kita bergerak pada arah yang sama, sejatinya kita bergerak berbeda, saling bertolak belakang. Aku maju, dan kau mundur. Karena itu selalu ada tanda negatif di salah satunya."

Hinata merutuki tawa Sasuke yang terlihat menawan. Sasuke menertawakannya, dan ia justu merasa tak keberatan. Sasuke menerangkan pelajaran jauh lebih mudah dipahami dibanding Kakashi-sensei.

"Kau ingin kuajari satu pengecualian?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk polos. Dia penasaran.

Tangan pemuda itu merayap menuju tengkuk belakang sang gadis. Satu kecupan mendapat di bibir sang gadis. Aksi yang begitu cepat.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak be _reaksi_ "

Hinata mematung. Suara tawa Sasuke terdengar seperti gumaman.

Ah! Hinata pasti tak akan pernah lupa pelajaran tentang Hukum Newton ini.

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca, yang udah mau nungguin meskipun fic ini updatenya mengalahkan kelemotan kartu internet paling lemot di tempat dengan jeringan terlemot. (tolong abaikan perumpamaan gaje tadi).

Ricchan seneng banget ada yang baca, yang review, yang fav, follow fic ini dan Ricchan. Ricchan emang author yang dikit-dikit perlu disemangatin. Maklum. Wanita kurang perhatian dan cinta. Ceileh~

Sebenarnya Ricchan udah nulis dari kemaren-kemaren, tapi karena keteledoran Ricchan, Ricchan sampe lupa password akun Ricchan sendiri. Maafkeun! Ini syukur udah ketemu catatan rahasia Ricchan yang berhasil mengingatkan Ricchan akan password akun Ricchan sendiri. Hehehe.

Fic ini juga di upload di wattpad, meskipun baru di publish sebagian. Ricchan ga tau apa mau ngelanjutin publish di dua-duanya atau nanti bakal nge hapus salah satu. Oh iy,, cek juga tulisan RIcchan di wattpad ya, akunnya "chochohug". Disana Ricchan manggil diri Ricchan "Chocho". Wkwkwk. Labil emang.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	10. Chapter 10

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter X**

"Hal-Hal yang Menyebalkan"

.

.

.

Seperti yang Hinata duga, sesampainya ia di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung membombardirnya dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan. Catatan kecil yang ia tinggalkan nyatanya tidak mampu menjadi tiket ia bebas dari amukan dokter dan perawat, terutama Sakura dan Tsunade. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Hinata sama sekali tidak membantu. Mungkin ia lebih setuju jika Sakura memarahi sulung Hyuuga yang nekat melarikan diri dari rumah sakit hanya untuk memasak kare.

"Katakan sesuatu, Hinata! Jangan hanya tertawa!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal meski gadis pink itu telah menceramahinya lebih setengah jam.

" _Dia teman yang baik"_ ujar Yami berdiri di samping Sakura. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa suntikan dan pil obat yang pahit Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan membiarkan Hinata beristirahat. Sasuke masih di ruangan itu, duduk memandangi Hinata yang mulai terlihat mengantuk.

"Apa obatnya sudah mulai bereaksi?"

"Ya! Obat dari Tsunade-sama selalu bekerja dengan cepat. Dan selalu membuat mengantuk"

Sasuke menarik kursi di samping tempat tidur dan menyamankan dirinya disana. Tangannya mengelus surai indigo sang Hyuuga.

"Kau akan tambah gendut kalau tidur sehabis makan"

Hinata tertawa pelan. Dia menguap lagi. Memang ia baru saja menandaskan sepiring besar kare di rumah Sasuke. Ia sudah bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit dan kare buatan sendiri adalah penggugah selera makan yang amat manjur.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain Sasuke-kun" balas Hinata. Mata gadis itu telah tertutup, hampir jatuh pada alam mimpi.

Sasuke menyengir. Sengiran yang pasti tidak bisa dilihat Hinata. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Sesekali ia mengajak bicara, meski hanya gumaman tak jelas yang jadi respon. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, saat Hinata sama sekali tak memberi respon apa pun pada yang Sasuke ucapkan, bungsu Uchiha itu menghela nafas panjang.

Rinnegan dan Sharingan telah aktif.

Matanya tajam, menatap pada sosok serba hitam yang selalu mengikuti Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Sosok itu balas menatap tajam. Jarang sekali ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke, rendah dan mengancam.

.

.

.

Lima kage duduk melingkar. Topi kebesaran mereka terletak di meja yang juga berbentuk bundar. Duduk kelimanya sudah tak nyaman. Sesekali Tsunade menghentakkan kuku-kukunya ke atas meja. Gaara sudah berkali-kali menukar posisi duduknya, begitu pula Tsuchikage yang sudah mulai sakit pinggang. Jika bisa, Mizukage cantik itu ingin bercermin dan menambah polesan bedaknya. Ia yakin rapat yang berputar-putar ini tak baik untuk kulit.

"Kita bisa melakukan votting" ujar Raikage tak sabaran.

"Kita harus membincangkannya lebih dahulu supaya tak mengambil keputusan yang salah" nasehat Tsuchikage.

"Bocah Hyuuga itu tidak akan sanggup menahan segel dunia itu lebih lama. Akatsuki juga pasti akan memanfaatkan situasi kalau informasi ini sampai bocor"

"Bicara tentang Akatsuki, apa sudah ada pergerakan lebih lanjut?"

"Dari sepuluh orang tim mata-mata paling handal yang kukirim, hanya satu yang berhasil selamat. Akatsuki sudah membuat markas dan membangun pasukan. Kemungkinan besar menggunakan jurus yang hampir sama dengan zetsu putih sewaktu perang kemarin"

"Apa ada cara lain mengaktifkan segel itu tanpa kunci?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah berapa lama semenjak surat itu dikirim, namun Akatsuki sama sekali tidak menunjukkan indikasi untuk mencoba mengambil segel dunia. Bahkan perjalanan Hinata ke sunagakure waktu itu memiliki banyak celah untuk penculikan."

"Apa kau bilang _ada_ yang sengaja membuat celah di misi itu?"

"Jangan memicu kecurigaan diantara kita! Kita harus tetap percaya satu sama lain. Bukankah kita sudah berhasil menekan segala ego dan dendam masa lalu untuk memenangkan pertempuran dengan Marada!"

"Tenanglah! Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kita bahas sekarang! Akan kita apakan segel dunia itu?"

" _Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita membunuh wadahnya?"_

Satu pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat meja pertemuan hancur. Kepalan tangan Tsunade gatal ingin menyapa wajah dari mulut lancing barusan. Pasir sang Kazekage bahkan sudah membentuk pisau yang siap menghunus leher.

Raikage menelan ludahnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya!" belanya.

"Pertanyaan yang tidak penting!" balas Tsunade.

"Opsi yang tak akan pernah kita lakukan!" lanjut Gaara.

"Hentikan tindakan kekanak-kanakan kalian!" lerai Tsuchikage.

Gaara dan Tsunade sama-sama menarik diri. Mereka kembali duduk, meskipun kini tanpa meja yang membatasi.

"Hinata bilang kalau ia bertemu dengan kakak dari legenda itu. Dia membuat Hinata meminum sesuatu. Sejak itu Hinata baru sadar bahwa ada yang berubah dari tubuhnya, bahwa segel itu perlahan mulai melemah. Hinata terpaksa menekan kekuatan segel itu dan melampiaskan kehancuran pada dirinya sendiri" ujar Tsunade.

"Tunggu! Bukankah segel itu hanya akan aktif jika ada kunci dunia?"

"Aku khawatir sang kakak dari legenda itu justru adalah senjata utama Akatsuki."

"Benar juga! Akatsuki terlalu santai jika memang mereka sudah tahu siapa yang membawa segel dunia. Mereka pasti akan mati-matian medapatkan Hinata di tangan mereka jika mereka tidak punya rencana lain!"

"Bisa juga kita anggap bahwa kunci itu yang datang mendekati segel, benar?"

"Jadi maksudmu, dari awal, segel dan kunci dunia itu sudah berdekatan! Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

"Itu hanya asumsi! Tapi kita juga harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

"Bagaimana dengan informasi bahwa kunci itu ada di labirin bawah tanah Konoha?"

"Sama seperti segel dunia yang butuh wadah, kunci dunia pun begitu. Bisa jadi yang dilihat oleh Hinata saat misi ke Sunagakure adalah bentuk non fisis dari kunci dunia."

Kelima kage terdiam beberapa saat. Semuanya kembali mencermati informasi dan perdebatan panang mereka sedari tadi. Gaara telah memutuskan, apa pun yang terjadi, ia akan melindungi Hinata. Melindungi kewarasannya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa tetap waras jika suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengirim tim untuk mencari wadah dari kunci dunia?" saran Tsuchikage.

"Benar juga. Kita harus memastikan apakah yang ada di labirin bawah tanah Konoha adalah wadah dari kunci dunia atau bukan. Juga, kita harus mengorek lebih banyak lagi informasi dari gadis Hyuuga itu" tambah Mizukage.

"Kita akan mengiri tim terhandal, bahkan Uzumaki dan Uchiha jika perlu. Selagi tim itu mencari kunci dunia, segel dunia harus diamankan dari jangkauan akatsuki. Aku khawatir akatsuki memang sengaja mengulur waktu supaya kita menemukan segel dan kunci dunia, dan mereka hanya tinggal merebutnya dari kita tanpa perlu bersusah payah mencari." ujar Raikage.

"Aku ingin ada jaminan keselamatan untuk wadah segel dunia" ujar Gaara.

"Tentu saja kita tak bisa membiarkan wadah segel dunia mati. Jika hal itu terjadi, kita bisa lebih repot jika-jika segel itu diwariskan pada non-shinobi, atau pun pada orang lain yang berniat jahat" lanjut Tsunade.

Kelima kage saling tatap.

"Sepertinya kita telah mencapai kesepakatan".

Gaara menggeram kesal. Egonya berkata tidak setuju, meski akalnya bilang keputusan ini adalah yang paling logis. Kemudian waktu, Gaara memutuskan untuk memberitahu Hinata tentang keputusan yang menyebalkan ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat Shikamaru memberitahunya tentang misi mencari kunci dunia. Dia tidak ingin pergi. Apalagi saat ia menjalankan misi itu, Hinata akan diasingkan di pulau bergerak milik aliansi shinobi. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya akan pergi dengan segelintir shinobi yang tidak Uchiha itu percayai. Hanya Sakura dan Sai, dua orang dari sepuluh shinobi yang bakal pergi mengawal Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata kini duduk berdua di teras depan kediaman sang Uchiha. Gadis itu sengaja datang –kali ini dengan izin rumah sakit, membawa sekantong pelastik besar bahan makanan dan mulai memasak. Kali ini sup tahu tanpa tomat. Sasuke sedikit merajuk saat makanan favoritnya tidak ada dalam panci. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata memasak puding vanilla, makanan penutup yang kini mereka nikmati sambil melihati langit yang mendung.

"Kau terdengar seperti ninja yang manja, Sasuke-kun" balas Hinata tertawa kecil.

Sasuke masih memberengut. Dia ingin bilang alasannya tak ingin pergi. Dia ingin bilang ia khawatir. Tapi. Tapi egonya sebagai Uchiha menahan mulutnya mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin pergi" lirih gadis itu, nyaris tak terdengar.

Tangan Sasuke sontak memgangi bahu sang gadis. Matanya menyala.

"Kau tidak harus pergi kalau kau tak ingin!"

Hinata tak sadar ia mulai menangis. Air matanya luruh begitu saja, bersamaan dengan tetes hujan pertama yang mengenai puncak hidungnya. Keduanya tak bergerak untuk berteduh. Bahkan dalam pemikiran keduanya, hujan tidak mendapat porsi sedikit pun. Otak mereka sudah terlalu disibukkan oleh misi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Hinata paham bahwa kekuatan penghancur di dirinya adalah ancaman. Ia pun tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun. Lebih baik ia diasingkan, dibuang ke ujung dunia, supaya saat ia tak sanggup lagi menekan kekuatan ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang bakal ia lukai.

Supaya ia tak perlu merasakan lagi kehilangan.

Sasuke justru berfikir sebaliknya. Kekuatan macam apa pun yang ada pada gadis itu, ia yakin ia bisa mengatasinya. Ia Uchiha terakhir! Pemilik Rinnegan dan Sharingan di kedua belah matanya. Bersama Naruto ia sudah berhasil mengalahkan Madara, mengalahkan Kaguya. Ia salah satu pemuda paling kuat di dunia. Ia bisa mengatasinya. Ia ingin mengurung gadis itu di rumahnya, menjaganya dari seluruh yang bakal menyakitinya.

Supaya ia tak perlu merasakan lagi kesepian.

"Sakit!" rintih Hinata memegangi dadanya.

Sasuke tersentak. Gadis itu terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, dari helai rambut panjangnya air menetes. Sasuke melihat gradasi merah dari hidung gadis Hyuuga. Dia mimisan. Sasuke cukup sadar bahwa mimisan adalah pertanda bahaya bagi gadis itu.

Rinnegannya aktif. Tangannya telah menyelip di sela lutut dan tengkuk gadis itu. Hinata masih merintih, namun ia terlihat tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sasuke bahkan yakin gadis itu tak sadar bahwa ia telah berada di depan portal yang dibuka si Uchiha.

" _Waktunya sudah dekat_ " ujar sosok hitam yang dari tadi mengintip dari sela jendela rumah. Yami. Dia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tiap detik kian memucat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Bedebah!" geram Sasuke.

" _Kau tak akan bisa mencegahku, Bocah! Dia adikku!"_

Sasuke menghentak, membuat sosok hitam itu terpaksa mundur dua langkah. Sasuke bergegas masuk ke portal, membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Sosok itu telah mengganggunya sejak kemarin-kemarin. Bahkan saat di rumah sakit ia bertanya siapa, sosok itu hanya menjawab ia adalah kakak Hinata. Jawaban paling menggelikan yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Namun ajaibnya, mereka sama sekali tak bisa melakukan kontak fisik. Waktu itu Sasuke mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher bedebah itu. Namun pedang itu malah hanya mengiris udara. Sosok itu berdiri tanpa satu pun goresan.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sasuke tidak kesetanan mencari cara menyingkirkan sosok itu, hanya karena dia sepertinya tidak memiliki niat melukai gadis Hyuuga. Justru sebaliknya, sosok hitam itu justru terkesan menjaga.

Sakura tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan yang mendadak itu. Tapi pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya membuat Sakura tahu apa yang harus segera ia lakukan. Iryo nin itu menyiapkan kantong-kantong darah. Seorang perawat bergegas memanggil Shizune. Kondisi Hinata tidak seburuk saat ia tumbang sehabis pemakaman Neji. Tsunade belum perlu turun tangan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter X** **I**

"Pamit"

.

.

.

Hinata meremas jarinya. Rasa gugup yang sedari tadi ia rasakan belum mau menghilang juga. Ia sudah pernah merasakan perang, bahkan masih segar di ingatannya saat ia harus kehilangan Neji. Gadis itu paham bahwa peperangan bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat seseorang terbiasa berapa kali pun menghadapinya.

Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, telah memberikan amanat bagi Hanabi untuk ikut menyembunyikan diri bersama Hinata. Ketua klan itu telah memilih untuk melihat lagi medan tempur di usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda. Justru jiwanya serasa sangat terpanggil saat ia ingat bahwa perang kali ini juga untuk melindungi putri sulungnya.

Tiga Hyuuga itu berpelukan. Bahkan Hanabi yang biasanya sinis saat melihat ayah dan kakaknya berdekatan, kini memilih diam. Ayahnya mengelus puncak kepala sang kakak sedari tadi. Mata tuanya yang sudah keriput menyiratkan kasih sayang teramat besar. Pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu telah menanggalkan egonya semenjak ia sadar kekuatan lain di sisi putri sulungnya. Bahwa hati yang lembut, pun bisa jadi senjata yang amat kuat.

"Hinata, tidak ada suatu hal apa pun yang cukup berharga sehingga membuat seseorang diperbolehkan membunuh karenanya. Tidak ada! Namun ada banyak hal yang sangat berharga, bahkan untuk mengorbankan nyawa sekali pun. Salah satunya adalah keluarga. Enam puluh tahun aku hidup, hanya untuk mempelajari itu. Maafkan Ayah yang terlalu keras padamu. Maafkan Ayah yang tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu"

Hinata mengusap air matanya. Persiapan perang telah dilakukan jauh-jauh hari, bahkan saat surat pertama dari akatsuki datang. Minggu lalu, bahkan Gaara sebagai salah satu jendral telah memimpin pasukan garis terdepan. Markas akatsuki telah ditemukan.

"Ayah, boleh aku menitipkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata, masih sedikit terisak. Hiashi memasang wajah penasaran, namun tidak bertanya. Ia menunggu putrinya kembali bicara.

"Boleh aku menitipkan hatiku pada Ayah? Supaya ayah berjanji akan membawanya pulang bersama ayah saat perang ini usai?" pinta Hinata. Tangannya terulur, seolah hendak memberikan 'hati'nya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersentak. Ia paham. Putrinya tak ingin mendapat kabar kematiannya. Tidak seperti Neji dulu, tidak seperti ayah Shikamaru dan Ino. Putri kecilnya memaksanya untuk pulang. Tak bisa digambarkan betapa bahagianya hati seorang ayah mendengar hal semacam itu. Kalau bisa, Hyuuga Hiashi ingin menangis. Ia ingin berteriak, bilang bahwa ia akan kembali tanpa kurang satu apa pun. Tapi ini perperangan. Tidak ada jaminan ia bakal selamat. Meskipun ia berada di dekat ninja terkuat sekali pun. Kalian ingat bukan? Neji mati dihadapan Naruto sang pahlawan.

Hiashi tak menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia justru menggenggam tangan putrinya.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk membawa hati seseorang di medan perang. Lagipula, ada lelaki lain yang lebih pantas untuk kau titipi. Lihat, Hinata! Dia melihatimu sejak tadi." ujar Hiashi. Pria tua itu tertawa kecil. Ia tak pernah menyangka Uchiha terakhir itu bakal memiliki hubungan dengan putri sulungnya. Takdir memang kadang cukup lucu untuk ditertawakan.

Hinata melirik arah pandang sang ayah. Disana ia melihat Sasuke berdiri bersama Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Kakashi-sensei. Uchiha itu melihat ke arahnya, mengabaikan Kakashi-sensei yang tengah berujar apa. Pelukan erat dari sang ayah dan adiknya menjadi tanda bahwa mereka menyuruhnya menemui pria itu.

"Terimakasih Ayah! Hanabi!"

…

Kemarin malam Sasuke mendapat panggilan dari sang Hokage. Pembicaraan empat mata itu cukup menjenuhkan. Berkali-kali ia ingin menghancurkan meja dan medobrak pintu. Tsunade masih berbelit sedari tadi, belum sampai ke inti pembicaraan.

"Jadi, yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya adalah apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

Sasuke hendak menjawab. Namun lidahnya kelu.

Dia tidak tahu apa hubungan seperti apa yang ia miliki dengan gadis bulan itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana gadis bulan itu menatapnya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Hinata pernah jatuh hati pada Naruto. Sejak dahulu malah.

Lalu siapa dirinya?

Mereka bertemu saat mata keduanya terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Waktu hati mereka menjerit, sedangkan mulut mereka tetap diam membisu. Saat-saat mereka kesepian, terluka, dan kedinginan. Mereka selalu tak sengaja bertemu saat semuanya sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Hubungan apa yang seperti itu?

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Uchiha itu akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri/

Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Misi mu mencari kunci dunia itu bisa dibilang sebagai misi paling sulit. Tidak pernah ada yang kembali untuk meneritakan bagaimana labirin konoha. Memang pada awalnya labirin itu dibuat sebagai penjara musuh, sekaligus tempat hukuman mati. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu akan keberadaannya, apalagi membayangkan tentang labirin itu"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?"

"Hinata adalah wadah dari segel dunia. Dia tidak boleh membuat kontak apa pun dengan kunci, atau akibatnya tidak akan bisa kita bayangkan. Belum ada informasi apa pun yang cukup bisa dipercaya berkaitan dengan segel dan kunci dunia."

"Kau ingin membunuh salah satunya?" desis Sasuke.

Tsunade tak menjawab.

"Besok pagi Hinata akan berangkat ke tempat persembunyian. Jika kau ingin menemuinya, pergilah sekarang!"

Uchiha itu mendecih tak suka, namun tak membantah. Portalnya membuka ke kediaman sang gadis Hyuuga.

…

Gadis itu tak ada di kamarnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu terkejut saat mendapati sosok hitam yang biasa mengikuti Hinata tidur-tiduran di atas kasur. Dia bilang, gadis itu meminta izin untuk sendiri.

Malam itu Sasuke mengunjungi tiap tempat dimana gadis itu biasa pergi. Ke pemakaman Neji, taman Konoha, bahkan ke hutan timur sekali pun. Hyuuga Hinata tidak ada di tiap sudut tempat itu.

Langkah kakinya sampai saja di depan kediaman Uchiha. Mungkin hati kecilnya sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah mencari dan cukup menemui gadis itu esok saja, sebelum keberangkatannya.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke perhatikan adalah lampu kediamannya yang menyala. Seingatnya ia sempat mematikan lampu sebelum pergi ke ruangan Tsunade. Sepasang sandal tertata rapi di depan pintu masuk. Aroma masakan menyapa hidung sang Uchiha.

"Hinata!" teriaknya berlari ke dalam rumah.

Hinata memakai apron ungu yang ia pernah pakai sebelumnya. Rambutnya ia ikat tinggi-tinggi supaya tak menghalangi gerak dan penglihatannya. Tangannya masih memegang spatula saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tidak ada di kamarmu, di pemakaman Neji, di mana pun!"

"Ah! Maaf aku masuk seenaknya. Tadi aku mencarimu, tapi karena kau tak ada, aku memutuskan menunggu. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah mulai memasak. Sepertinya dapurmu benar-benar nyaman untuk dipakai memasak."

Hinata tertawa ringan. Saat pagutan mereka terlepas, Uchiha bungsu itu melihat merah di mata sang gadis. Tangannya berada di sana, mengusap pelan kelopak mata yang kini menutup.

"Kau menangis"

"Aku hanya sedih"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini terasa seperti …. perpisahan"

Sasuke menarik tengkuk Hinata. Mata keduanya bertemu. Lama, lama sekali mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir keduanya bersatu. Hanya kecupan lembut. Luapan akan rasa sedih dan takut. Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis ini istimewa baginya. Ia tak ingin gadis ini terluka, menangis, terlebih kesepian. Siksaan paling pedih yang pernah Uchiha itu rasakan.

Tangan Hinata menyentuh lembut bahu Sasuke. Sasuke ingin menekan leher HInata, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun rasa asin menghentikannya. Gadis itu menangis lagi.

"Sasuke, aku akan pergi besok!" ujarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangannya kembali membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Sasuke ingin gadis itu tahu bahwa ia tak meninggalkan. Dan Sasuke ingin memberitahu dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tak akan ditinggalkan.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, Hime! Bukan! Karena itu, kau tak perlu pamit!"

Malam itu, cahaya bulan indah sekali

.

.

.

To be Continued

Hai minna-san…!

Masih ada yang nungguin Sekai no Fuin kan? Masih pada penasaran kan? Makasih banyak buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat review, fav, follow, bahkan sampe ada yang PM ricchan. Makasih banyak ya…!

BTW lima hari yang lalu Ricchan ulang tahun (pengen diucapin) #plak  
Jadi sebagai perayaannya Ricchan udah bikin oneshot SasuHina. Tapi bakal Ricchan publish nanti di ultahnya pacar Ricchan,, hehe, kami lahirannya sama-sama maret, cuma beda 2 minggu. (Ricchan tanggal 7, dia tanggal 21). Dia manggil RIcchan matahari, dan ricchan manggil dia bulan. Wkwkwkw. NB. Yang jomblo jangan baper ya…..

Sekai no Fuin sekarang sudah hampir mendekati klimaks. Kemungkinan besar akan tamat pada chapter 17/18. Happy ending? Sad ending? Tunggu aja gimananya nanti.

STAY TUNED…!


	12. Chapter 12

S

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter XII**

"Cerita yang Amat Panjang"

.

.

.

Aroma khas tanah yang lembab menyambut penciuman Sasuke saat pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di gerbang yang akan menuju ke labirin bawah tanah Konoha. Hanya shinobi paling hebat dalam bidangnya yang dikirim untuk pergi. Siput milik Tsunade membagi tubuhnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan menempel di pundak masing-masing. Selain sebagai pengirim pesan, katsuyu juga akan sangat menolong saat ada yang terluka, mengingat tidak ada ninja medis yang ikut dengan mereka.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Kakashi berdiri di depan gerbang. Hanya mereka berlima yang akan berangkat mencari kunci dunia.

"Tsunade-sama menitipkan pesan supaya kalian berhati-hati. Di permukaan, perang telah meletus di berbagai tempat. Kemungkinan besar, para Kage akan sibuk menghadapi Akatsuki" jelas katsuyu yang berada di pundak Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Seperti rencana, Akatsuki masih belum bisa menemukan persembunyiannya. Untuk dua sampai tiga hari kedepan, diprediksi perang akan mencapai puncaknya. Kembalilah secepat mungkin. Begitu yang disampaikan oleh Tsunade-sama" jawab Katsuyu lagi.

Sasuke sangat ingin bertanya. Apakah gadis itu masih kesakitan? Apa ia makan dengan baik? Apa ia mempunyai teman untuk diajak bicara? Namun saat pemuda Uchiha itu berpikir sekali lagi, ia sadar betapa konyolnya pertanyaan itu.

Di sisi lain, Shikamaru membuka tasnya dan menggelar sebuah peta. Dia bilang, Tsunade-sama menemukan peta ini di salah satu barang peninggalan Hokage pertama.

Labirin itu memiliki dua pintu masuk. Satu di bagian timur, dan satu lagi di selatan. Beberapa jalur terlihat menuju ke arah barat, namun kebanyakan terputus begitu saja. Labirin itu dipetakan dengan mengirim beberapa bunshin yang selalu gagal menemukan jalan keluar. Ungkapan bahwa tak ada yang selamat untuk menceritakan tentang labirin itu bukan hanya isapan jempol. Bunshin-bunshin itu menghilang saat terkena jebakan mematikan, membuat shinobi pengirim bunshin kebanyakan menjadi gila karena melihat penyiksaan yang akan mereka alami jika memasuki labirin itu.

Ino kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Seharusnya Shikamaru tidak menyampaikan informasi ini saat mereka sudah memasuki labirin, dan gerbang tempat mereka masuk menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa ada informasi tentang wadah kunci itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejauh ini belum ada. Kebanyakan bunshin dikirim untuk memetakan jalan keluar. Bukan untuk mencari kunci itu."

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan dan Rinnegan di kedua belah matanya. Pandangannya menyusuri daerah sejauh dan sedetail yang ia bisa. Sejauh ini ia hanya melihat perangkap-perangkap normal yang ditemui di gua seperti anak panah, lantai bolong yang dibawahnya ada ratusan jarum raksasa, batu besar yang menunggu di salah satu lorong, juga puluhan tengkorak.

.

.

.

Perang tak pernah sekeren yang diceritakan para pahlawan yang pulang ke tanah air. Dimana-mana bau bubuk mesiu, bau gosong, bau darah, dan bau anyir mayat. Hinata ingat betul. Dia membenci perang, terlebih jika perang itu terjadi karenanya.

Disampingnya, Yami duduk sambil bersiul senang. Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak ia bersembunyi, dan sudah lebih lima hari semenjak perang meletus. Tak ada kejadian berarti. Sakura selalu menemani Hinata 24 jam, bahkan saat mandi dan tidur. Terkadang Hinata menjadi risih dengan kehadiran Sakura, takut gadis musim semi itu melihatnya aneh yang seolah bicara sendiri saat ia berbicara dengan Yami.

Baru kali ini Sakura mangkir. Hinata sempat melihat wajah pias Sakura saat katsuyu berbicara entah apa. Gadis medic itu sempat memasang senyum getir dan langsung pamit dengan tergesa-tega.

Kini Hinata duduk di beranda, menatap bulan, melihat segala sesuatu dari ketinggian. Jika bukan karena cahaya bulan yang bulat penuh, pastilah hutan di bawah rumah persembunyian itu akan terlihat lebih gelap. Lebih menyeramkan. Namun anehnya, rembulan membawa sihir tersendiri bagi hutan. Hinata bahkan bisa membayangkan peri-peri kecil bersayap sedang berpesta di ranting dan dahan pohon.

"Aku sedang senang, Hinata" ujar Yami.

Dia telah berpindah posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata, entah kapan. Hinata terlonjak melihat rambut Yami yang tiba-tiba saja mencuat di hadapannya.

Dibandingkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yami, kini pemuda itu terlihat lebih tenang. Amarahnya tak lagi meletup-letup tanpa sebab. Memang sekali dua kali ia tetap tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya, namun itu tak sampai pada tahap tak bisa diatasi oleh Hinata.

Dibandingkan pertemuan pertama mereka, Yami kini terlihat lebih kurus. Rambut hitam legamnya tak berkilau lagi. Justru terlihat kusam dan lepek. Hinata pernah bertanya apa Yami tidak akan keramas dan menyisir rambut, justru laki-laki itu hanya tertawa. Dia bilang, dia bahkan tak punya fisik, bagaimana ia bisa mandi dan keramas.

Hinata semakin bingung. Jika bukan karena tidak keramas, mengapa rambut Yami terlihat sekusam itu?

"Kau melamun!" sentak Yami.

Hinata seolah kembali ke dunia. Ke beranda dengan pemandangan hutan yang mempesona. Yami memandanginya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tak mendapat perhatian. Persis sekali.

"Kenapa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Wah! Kupikir kau tak mendengarku!"

"Aku memang sempat melamun, tapi itu karena aku teringat sesuatu"

Laki-laki itu tampak penasaran. Hinata tau ia tak bisa menghindar.

"Kau tampak lebih kurus, Yami. Rambutmu juga kusam. Tidak berkilau seperti saat kita pertama bertemu"

"Apa kalau aku kurus, rambutku jelek, kau tak akan suka lagi padaku?" tanyanya.

Hinata tertawa ringan.

"Kalau aku bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, kau akan menjawab apa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Tidak! Tentu aku tak keberatan" jawabnya cepat.

"Jawabanku pun seperti itu" balas Hinata.

Yami tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali bersiul. Nadanya terdengar familiar, seolah Hinata sering mendengarnya di suatu waktu yang ia sendiri tak ingat kapan. Hinata sangat ingin bertanya. Namun dia urung.

"Kenapa kau bahagia, Yami?" tanya Hinata, teringat pada wal pembicaraan mereka.

Yami bangkit dari duduknya. Dari balik rompi yang ia kenakan, sebuah kunai tampak mencuat. Tangannya meraba-raba saku celananya, terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Tak lama, ia berhenti mencari. Namun tak ada suatu apa pun di tangannya.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah hadiah, tapi sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di suatu tempat" ujarnya terdengar sedih.

"Aku bahkan sudah senang dengan niatmu itu, Yami"

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti! Hadiah itu sangat penting! Kalau aku tak memberikannya padamu, aku tak bisa mengangkatmu menjadi adikku!" teriaknya.

Hinata tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Mereka pernah membahas ini sebelumnya. Hinata bukan adik laki-laki itu. Bahkan Hinata tak pernah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Apa dia pemegang kunci dunia? Apa dia yang menyebabkan seluruh dunia shinobi kocar-kacir akibat pertempuran adik-kakak yang menjelma segel dunia dan kunci dunia?

DUAR! BRAK! DUAARRRR!

Suara ledakan beruntun dan goncangan membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada pintu, menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menghantam lantai.

Pandangan gadis itu menyapu segala arah, mencoba mencari asal suara. Hutan yang tadi begitu menghipnotis dengan ribuan kunang-kunang, kini terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Sepertinya, cahaya rembulan telah tertutup awan hitam, dan para kunang-kunang lari ketakutan akibat dentuman keras barusan.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura. Gadis itu berlari dan membuka pintu tanpa melihat, membuat Hinata terjengkang karena pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Hidan dan Kakuzu menerobos pelindung. Mereka ada di daerah barat. Kita harus segera mencari persembunyian baru"

Sakura telah siap dengan dua tas ransel berukuran sedang. Satu ia berikan pada Hinata. Mereka memang sudah mengantisipasi menyiapkan perlengkapan yang harus dibawa saat keadaan darurat. Di belakang Sakura telah berdiri beberapa aliansi Shinobi lainnya, dengan wajah yang sama tegang.

Dua orang Shinobi memimpin rute pelarian mereka, Hinata dan Sakura berada di tengah kelompok, tiga shinobi lain mengikuti mereka dari belakang, menjaga.

DUAK!

Salah seorang dari dua shinobi di barisan depan terlempar dan menabrak pohon di belakang Hinata. Kelompok berhenti bergerak. Mereka memasang posisi siaga.

Hidan dan Kakuzu menyerang membabi buta. Sakura refleks membimbing Hinata bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Akatsuki!"

Dari balik kegelapan, dengan gumpalan pasir yang melayang menyerupai awan, Kazekage Gaara datang. Sebagian pasirnya kemudian memisahkan diri dan membentuk benteng perlindungan bagi Hinata dan shinobi lainnya.

Tampaknya pertempuran dan kejar-kejaran antara Gaara dan dua anggota akatsuki itu telah berlangsung dari tadi. Mereka tampak kesal dengan kehadiran Gaara, namun sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kazekage-sama?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia justru lebih waspada pada Hidan, tato kutukan telah terlukis di tubuhnya. Siapa pun yang terkena akan menjadi bonekanya.

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang terluka? Bahkan jika itu goresan sekali pun?" tanya Gaara.

Mereka saling pandang. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang buka suara. Gaara kembali sibuk menghadang Kakuzu yang agresif menyerang.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebilah pisau terhunus ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu menghindar, goresan terbentuk di lengannya. Salah seorang shinobi tampak tak bisa mengendalikan diri, sudah jadi boneka dari kutukan Hidan. Pisau itu adalah bagian dari sabit kutukan. Shinobi yang lain bergegas memegangi shinob yang telah jadi boneka kutukan itu.

"JACKPOT!" teriak Hidan.

Lingkaran kutukan terbentuk di tanah. Kakuzu yang awalnya bertarung dengan Gaara melangkag mundur. Keduanya tertawa. Hidan dan Kakuzu sama-sama mengeluarkan pedang terbaik mereka.

Pedang pertama. Satu tusukan, tepat di betis.

Hinata terduduk, merasakan nyeri tepat di betisnya, tempat yang sama dimana Hidan menusuk sendiri tubuhnya. Darah mengalir di kaki gadis itu.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura khawatir. Ia teringat cerita Ino akan kematian Asuma-sensei saat berhadapan dengan anggota akatsuki ini. Ini gawat! Hinata telah terkena kutukan, dan disini tidak ada Shikamaru atau pun _kagemane no jutsu_ miliknya.

Pedang kedua. Gaara mati-matian menyerang Hidan, namun ia baru sadar bahawa dampak serangannya pada lelaki kutukan itu justru berimbas pada Hinata. Sebuah lebam terlihat di atas lengan kanan Hinata.

"Berhenti menyerang Gaara! Kau justru akan menyakiti Hinata!" teriak Sakura mencoba menutup luka itu. Namun nihil. Luka itu tak seperti luka biasa. Luka kutukan itu tak bisa disembuhkan dnegan mudah.

Hidan dan Kakuzu tertawa. Keras sekali. Mengalahkan hujatan Gaara pada mereka dan pada dirinya sendiri yang gagal _lagi_ melindungi gadis yang ia cintai.

Yami berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Tangannya menyentuh luka Hinata. Dengan ajaibnya, luka itu menutup dengan amat cepat. Sakura memekik girang. Sakura mengira pengobatan yang ia lakukan berhasil.

"Apa mereka menyakitimu, dik?" tanya Yami.

"Hinata, kenapa kau gemetaran?" tanya Sakura.

Mata Hinata tak bisa berpaling dari Yami. Tubuhnya masih sama kurus, rambutnya malah terlihat lebih kusut. Satu-satunya yang membuat Hinata gemetaran adalah mata pemuda itu. Matanya hitam penuh, tapa putih dan bias cahaya sedikit pun. Pupilnya berubah kemerahan. Merah darah.

"Apa mereka menyakitimu, dik?" tanya Yami lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. Sesekali membiarkan Yami mengamuk tidak akan jadi masalah besar. Apalagi jika Yami bisa menolong Gaara yang semakin terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Kakuzu dan Hidan.

Seperti gelombang ultrasonik, udara di sekitar tiba-tiba berubah. Tekanan yang amat besar, yang bahkan mampu membuat seseorang kesulitan bernafas, muncul dan menghilang dalam ritme teratur. Hinata dapat melihat cahaya kehitaman mengelilingi tubuh Yami. Dari matanya, Hinata bisa melihat amarah yang amat besar.

Tangan Yami menggapai sesuatu. Layaknya retakan kaca, tangan tersebut memecah ruang dan waktu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" desisnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Kejutannya masih ada di chap depan. Semoga reader tidak bosan dengan jadwal update ricchan yang labil ))

Jangan lupa review!


	13. Chapter 13

" _Apa mereka menyakitimu, dik?" tanya Yami lagi._

 _Hinata mengangguk. Sesekali membiarkan Yami mengamuk tidak akan jadi masalah besar. Apalagi jika Yami bisa menolong Gaara yang semakin terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Kakuzu dan Hidan._

 _Seperti gelombang ultrasonik, udara di sekitar tiba-tiba berubah. Tekanan yang amat besar, yang bahkan mampu membuat seseorang kesulitan bernafas, muncul dan menghilang dalam ritme teratur. Hinata dapat melihat cahaya kehitaman mengelilingi tubuh Yami. Dari matanya, Hinata bisa melihat amarah yang amat besar._

 _Tangan Yami menggapai sesuatu. Layaknya retakan kaca, tangan tersebut memecah ruang dan waktu_.

.

.

.

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter XII** **I**

"Memecah Ruang dan Waktu"

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia sudah ratusan kali mengingatkan jinchuuriku kyuubi itu supaya lebih berhati-hati dan tidak asal menyentuh apa pun yang kemungkinan besar adalah jebakan. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu berurusan dengan langit-langit yang rubuh, kini mereka harus menghindari ratusan anak panah yang melesat tak tentu arah. Lagi-lagi Naruto menyentuh dengan sengaja sebuah tuas yang ada di dinding gua. Shinobi terlatih seperti mereka tentu tidak akan kesulitan menghadapi anak panah itu, hanya saja ini buang-buang tenaga. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

"Ini menyenangkan!" teriak Naruto meliukkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan, menghindari anak panah yang tertuju padanya.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal bodoh, akan kuikat dan kutinggalkan kau di labirin ini!" teriak Ino kesal.

Naruto hanya balas menyengir. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak ikut menghujat. Ia hafal betapa keras kepalanya Naruto.

Satu anak panah melesat. Sepertinya anak panah terakhir. Lima shinobi Konoha itu masih memasang posisi siaga. Barangkali akan ada lagi serangan lanjutan.

"Sepertinya sudah aman" ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Ia memang lebih memilih menangkis anak panah itu dibanding melakukan gerakan-gerakan konyol seperti Naruto. Shikamaru masih terdiam, terlihat berpikir.

"Ada yang aneh" ujar si Nara.

Sasuke mengiyakan.

Sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki, sejak gerbang tempat mereka masuk tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, perasaan tidak nyaman selalu menggerogoti Sasuke. Ia seolah berada lagi dalam kegelapan. Tiap langkah yang ia ambil terasa menakutkan. Seolah ia lahir bersama kegelapan, dan tumbuh besar bersama rasa takut. Dan gua ini, ajaibnya seolah memanggil ingatan-ingatan buruk.

Sasuke ingat saat malam pertama Ino tiba-tiba berteriak dan terbangun karena sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia bilang, ia melihat kematian ayahnya saat perang dunia shinobi terakhir. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru beberapa hari kemudian. Lalu pernah pula Sasuke tak sengaja melihat genangan air mata pada gurunya. Kakashi tak hentinya menatap api unggun, dan secara tidak sadar menyebut _White Fang_ gelar dari ayah yang sangat ia benci dan sayangi di waktu bersamaan. Sejauh ini, hanya Naruto yang selalu mendengkur dalam tidurnya.

Sejujurnya Sasuke selalu bermimpi buruk sepanjang malam.

Malam pertama, Sasuke kembali melihat kejadian paling pahit dalam hidupnya. Kompleks Uchiha yang lengang, gelap, sunyi, dan bau amis. Kakaknya ada di sana, membawa pedang yang telumuri darah ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Malam kedua, Sasuke kembali memimpikan Itachi. Ia terhempas ke masa dimana ia begitu membenci saudara kandungnya. Tepat setelah Sasuke berhasil menguras habis cakra Itachi, saat Itachi berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya, ia terbangun. Lalu suara Itachi terdengar nyata di telinganya " _Gomen_ , Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi _mata kondo na_ ".

Malam-malam selanjutnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Ia memang memejamkan mata, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, namun sebisa mungkin pemuda bulan itu menjaga agar kesadarannya tidak hilang. Mimpi buruk itu, ia sangat tidak ingin melihatnya.

Lalu kemarin, saat ia tidak sengaja tertidur setelah beberapa hari tidak tidur sama sekali, ia memimpikan Hinata. Mimpi itu adalah mimpi terpanjang selama ia berada di labirin. Mimpi yang tidak memaksa tubuhnya untuk terbangun dengan nafas memburu dan detak jantung tak beraturan. Mimpi itu sama sekali bukan mimpi buruk. Tapi paginya, Sasuke terkejut saat Ino bilang ada bekas air mata di pipinya.

Hinata telihat manis di mimpinya. Mereka masih di usia akademi. Rambut Hinata sebahu, jaketnya putih dan agak kebesaran. Sasuke suka pada Hinata yang tak mencoba mencolok. Gadis itu tak berteriak di telinga dan menguntitinya kemana-mana. Meski Hinata sering kali melirik pada Naruto, friend-enemy Sasuke. Semuanya persis kenangan Sasuke saat akademi. Saat ia melihat betapa Hinata berusaha mati-matian mengalahkan sepupunya. Juga betapa Sasuke ingin menyemangati gadis itu, meski ia tidak tahu caranya.

Semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Tidak menakutkan. Ini bukan mimpi buruk. Hanya saja, di mimpinya malam itu, sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja itu terakhir kalinya ia melihat Hinata.

Paginya, ia tidak sadar ada bekas air mata di wajahnya.

…

"Ada yang aneh" ujar si Nara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kalau kita ingat-ingat lagi, semua perangkap memiliki pemicu yang terlalu jelas. Tuas di dinding, lantai yang mencuat, batu bata warna berbeda di dinding. Semuanya terlalu jelas. Kalau memang labirin ini di bangun untuk mengurung dan membunuh shinobi yang masuk ke dalamnya, maka labirin ini adalah lelucon. Ninja mana yang bakal terjebak perangkap yang begitu terang-terangan seperti itu!"

Ino melirik Naruto. Pirang itu menghela nafas.

"Kau lupa ada Ninja yang memang bodoh Shikamaru" komentar gadis itu.

Kakashi tertawa singkat. Shikamaru mendehem, kembali menetralkan suasana.

"Tidak! Menurutku malah sebaliknya!"

"Kau ingin bilang kalau Naruto itu pintar? Otakmu pasti tercecer di suatu tempat di labirin ini, Shikamaru!"

"Aku tidak akan bilang Naruto pintar. Dia hanya punya insting yang lebih tajam. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu"

Sasuke merangkai lagi semuanya dari awal. Jebakan yang terang-terangan. Tengkorak yang ia lihat dengan sharingan. Ah! benar! Mereka sama sekali tak menemukan tengkorak semenjak Naruto mulai membuat ulah dengan sengaja mengaktifkan jebakan yang terang-terangan itu.

"Jebakan ternag-terangan itu sengaja dipasang" simpul Sasuke.

"Yah! Kemungkinan besar jebakan itu dimaksudkan untuk menuntun ke suatu tempat. Kemungkinan besar, tempat kunci dunia itu berada" balas Shikamaru.

Jebakan yang terang-terngan. Apa pembuatnya memang sengaja membuat petunjuk? Mengapa? Bukankah kunci dunia memang sengaja di segel supaya tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya? Ini tidak masuk akal!

"Terlalu banyak berfikir tak akan menyelesaikan apa pun! Ayo kita lanjutkan saja! Ikuti perangkap itu dan kita lihat kemana kita akan sampai" ujar Naruto. Tangannya sekali lagi berada pada sebuah tuas di dinding. Jebakan terang-terangan.

TAK

Tuas itu telah ditarik. Lima Shinobi Konoha itu memasang kuda-kuda. Bersiap akan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Hening. Tidak terjadi suatu apa pun.

Naruto menarik lagi tuasnya. Lalu dengan kesal ia menaik-turunkan tuas itu.

"Kau yakin analisis mu benar, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino dengan intonasi sedikit mengejek.

"Kupikir seharusnya kau menekan tuas itu, bukan menaik turunkannya seperti anak kecil"

Naruto merengut. Tangannya mendorong tuas itu. Tepat saat tuas itu masuk keseluruhan, labirin itu berguncang hebat. Sekat-sekat dinding, lantai, langit-langit. Semuanya bergerak dan membentuk susunan baru. Semuanya saling mendekat, takut terpisah satu sama lain.

Sekitar lima menit, sebuah jalan terbentuk. Entah dengan cara apa, lantai dan langit-langit menjadi bersinar. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak perlu obor sebagai penerangan. Setelah guncangan itu berhenti. Naruto langsung berlari mengikuti cahaya di lantai dan langit-langit. Yang lain mengikuti, menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto.

"Kita hampir sampai!" teriak Naruto saat melihat cahaya di ujung jalan.

Sasuke dapat mencium aroma laut. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa ia tengah berimajinasi. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah labirin bawah tanah memiliki laut. Namun, sesampainya di ujung jalan, mereka terpana melihat pantai pasir putih dengan air jernih dan deburan ombak yang lembut.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Ino. Naruto telah lebih dulu berlarian ke pantai itu.

"Lihat! Ada sesuatu di sini!" teriak Naruto.

Jauh di tengah lautan, sebuah tombak tampak bercahaya. Tombak itu memiliki gagang hitam pekat dengan ukiran kemerahan dan keemasan. Di dekat ujungnya, terpasang sebuah lonceng kecil dengan tali yang disimpul menyerupai pita.

TRAK!

Layaknya kaca, sebuah retakan menganga di dasar lautan. Seluruh air, ikan-ikan dan tumbuhan tersedot dalam retakan itu, menyisakan tombak itu melayang di atas tanah.

"Ambil tombaknya!" teriak Kakashi. Semua yang ada di sana berlari. Naruto dan Sasuke berada paling depan. Sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tombak ini, pasti tombak ini adalah kunci dunia. Sesuatu yang dijaga mati-matian kerahasiaan dan keamanannya.

TRAK!

Sekali lagi retakan. Sebuah tangan keluar dari retakan itu. Kali ini memecah ruang dan waktu.

.

.

.

To be continued

Hohoho

Masa UTS telah berlalu *dance

Sudah mulai memasuki klimaks. Uuhhhh! Ricchan akan nyelesaiin fic ini kok. Terimakasih yang udah nyemangatin Ricchan, yang udah ngata-ngatain RIcchan juga (meski RIcchan ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba Ricchan dikatain anjing kayak gitu), tapi ya udah gapapa. Ricchan selalu menerima kritikan buat tulisan Ricchan, tapi tolong pake Bahasa yang sopan ya…

Doaan Ricchan sehat terus dan ga remedy :D

See you next time.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jauh di tengah lautan, sebuah tombak tampak bercahaya. Tombak itu memiliki gagang hitam pekat dengan ukiran kemerahan dan keemasan. Di dekat ujungnya, terpasang sebuah lonceng kecil dengan tali yang disimpul menyerupai pita._

 _TRAK!_

 _Layaknya kaca, sebuah retakan menganga di dasar lautan. Seluruh air, ikan-ikan dan tumbuhan tersedot dalam retakan itu, menyisakan tombak itu melayang di atas tanah._

" _Ambil tombaknya!" teriak Kakashi. Semua yang ada di sana berlari. Naruto dan Sasuke berada paling depan. Sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tombak ini, pasti tombak ini adalah kunci dunia. Sesuatu yang dijaga mati-matian kerahasiaan dan keamanannya._

 _TRAK!_

 _Sekali lagi retakan. Sebuah tangan keluar dari retakan itu. Kali ini memecah ruang dan waktu._

.

.

.

SEKAI NO FUIN  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini karya Ricchan  
yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber termasuk fic senpai yang lain  
mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dan kesalahan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan bersama

.

.

.

 **Chapter XIV**

"Kakak"

.

.

.

Mata Hinata membulat. Dari dimensi yang dibuka paksa oleh Yami, bersamaan dengan sebuah tombak hitam yang indah, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Kakashi ikut keluar dari dimensi itu.

"Hinata!" "Sasuke!" ujar keduanya bersamaan. Sasuke sontak mendekat. Dahinya berkerut melihat Sakura yang tengah menyalurkan cakra hijau medisnya ke betis Hinata. Lukanya masih menganga, masih mengalirkan darah, meski tak separah tadi.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Bukan tertuju untuk rekan dan gurunya. Lebih tepatnya pada pemuda yang kini tengah memegang tombak. Rambutnya perpaduan hitam dan coklat. Pakaiannya menyerupai kimono dengan celana sebagai bawahan. Sebuah jubah panjang berwarna hitam melampisi lagi pakaiannya. Pakaiannya semua hitam-hitam.

Hidan dan Kakuzu melayang di udara saat sebuah sapuan udara yang mencekam menghantam dua anggota akatsuki itu. Sosok serba hitam itu –Yami, menggenggam tombak yang sesekali terlihat mengalirkan aliran listrik. Kedua matanya memandang benci pada mereka yang telah melukai adiknya.

Tato kutukan di sekujur tubuh Hidan belum menghilang, tanda bahwa setiap luka yang ia derita bakal diderita oleh gadis pembawa segel dunia. Dia tertawa mengejek. Sedetik kemudian, lidahnya tergeletak di tanah. Hidan berteriak kesakitan, namun tidak dengan Hinata. Dia masih seperti tadi, hanya sebuah luka di bagian betis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakuzu. Dia memasang posisi siaga. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bilang bahwa ada hal yang berbeda dari sosok serba hitam itu. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi dia ketakutan. Kakinya tak bisa berhenti gemetaran.

"Ahu hak hahu! (Aku tak tahu)" teriak Hidan. Ucapannya kacau tanpa lidah yang tak kunjung tumbuh kembali.

Hidan dan Kakuzu terdesak. Berkali-kali mereka terdesak mundur. Hinata dapat melihat semuanya dengan amat jelas. Tiap gerakan, aliran cakra, bahkan aliran udara. Semuanya, dimatanya, kembali hitam putih. Persis pertama kali ia melihat Yami. Tanah, langit, tumbuhan, orang-orang. Semuanya. Semua kecuali dirinya dan Yami yang berwarna merah pekat.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Semenjak melihat gadis bulannya, Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang sempat bermenung saat menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. Namun gadis itu justru terlihat antara sadar dan tidak.

Hening. Hinata tak menjawab.

Sasuke mencoba menepuk pipi gadis itu. Masih hening. Dengan panik ia mulai menggoncang tubuh gadis itu dan memanggil namanya keras-keras. Sakura terlihat ikut panik, cakra kehijauannya terlihat tak teratur.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke lagi.

Naruto dan yang lainnya ikut mendekat. Mereka masih menimbang apakah sosok serba hitam itu musuh atau bukan. Terlebih melihat Hinata yang seolah terhisap dalam pemikirannya entah tentang apa.

"Maaf!" gumam gadis itu.

.

.

.

Hinata bermimpi.

Hari terasa hangat, meskipun salju menutupi tanah hampi setebal buku bacaan yang biasa dibawa Kakashi kemana-mana. Hinata tertawa melihat dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya dibalut pakaian kebesaran dengan syal merah yang panjangnya menyentuh tanah. Umurnya hampir 20 tahun, dan ia melihat dirinya berbalut baju hangat yang dulu sering ia kenakan sewaktu kecil.

"Hinata" "Hinata" "Hinata"

Banyak suara memanggil namanya. Senyum gadis itu sumringah mengenali suara yang memanggilnya. Suara lembut milik Ibunya, suara penuh perlindungan milik pamannya, dan suara penuh kesetiaan milih kakak sepupunya. Iris mata gadis itu menangkap sosok kakak sepupunya yang berusia 22 tahun. Juga ibunya yang beruban, dan pamannya yang berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat.

Ia senang dengan pemandangan itu. Semua orang terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih _tua_. Kesannya, semua orang _masih_ memiliki jatah usia untuk menjadi dirinya yang lebih _tua_.

"Kemarilah!" ujar Neji. Rambut coklatnya lebih panjang 2 cm dibanding terakhir kali Hinata melihatnya. Kerutan di bawah matanya bertambah, juga hidungnya yang kemerahan akibat udara dingin. Tangannya terulur, menanti sang adik untuk meraihnya.

"Kakak punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan padamu" lanjut Neji. Senyumannya adalah senyuman paling lebar yang pernah ia buat. Hinata ingat sekali, Neji bukan tipikal orang yang gampang tersenyum.

Hinata memanut-manut. Bolehkah ia menerima uluran tangan itu? Kesadarannya bilang, bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Tak banyak orang yang sadar bahwa ia sedang bermimpi dalam mimpinya sendiri. Hinata merasa tengah diuji. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekali pun, ia harus memikirkan banyak hal. Bahkan untuk meraih tangan kakaknya. Bukankah semua hal diperbolehkan dalam mimpi? Semua yang telah mati boleh hidup kembali. Semua yang kau benci boleh kau buang jauh-jauh, termasuk perasaan sedih. Hinata ingin sekali memiliki kuasa untuk mimpinya sendiri. Ia ingin buang jauh-jauh kenangan tentang hari kematian orang-orang yang ia sayang.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" Tanya ibunya.

Pertahanan Hinata runtuh seketika itu. Matanya ditemani genangan air yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia rindu. Rindu sekali ibunya. Rindu ibunya memanggilnya sayang.

Tiga orang di hadapan hime-Hyuuga itu tampak kebingungan dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menangis. Lalu sepasangan tangan merangkul bahunya. Hinata terisak, namun ia tersenyum.

"Maaf!"

.

.

.

Pernah di suatu waktu Yami duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Hinata yang sedang membaca. Jarang sekali Yami tidak membuat ulah, atau meminta sesuatu tidak masuk akal. Hinata pikir, Yami hanya sednag good mood hari ini. Setiap orang pasti punya setidaknya satu hari dimana ia merasa dunia akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa ada kabar gembira?" Tanya Hinata.

Yami tersenyum, meski Hinata melihatnya sebagai sebuah seringai.

"Aku mengingat suatu hal yang sangat penting."

"Apa itu kabar baik?"

"Ya!"

Sempat hening sebentar. Hinata pikir Yami akan meneritakannya tanpa perlu ditanya. Namun Yami adalah Yami. Dia hanya menjawab saat ditanya.

"Kau keberatan berbagi kabar baik itu denganku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Yami membisikkan kabarnya.

Seperti angin. Seperti lantunan lagu asing.

Hinata merasa dunianya _tidak_ akan baik-baik saja hari ini.

.

.

.

"Maaf!" gumam Hinata.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke. Tangannya menggoncang tubuh gadis itu, mencoba menarik kembali kesadarannya.

Hinata ingin tertawa. Jika dia bisa menghitung, maka kata maaf mungkin adalah kata paling banyak yang ia ucapkan. Maaf bahwa ia lemah. Maaf bahwa ia tidak berguna.

Tapi kali ini, ia ingin meminta maaf bahwa ia tidak akan lemah, ia tidak akan tidak berguna.

"Aku tahu cara menghentikan Yami" ucap Hinata mantap.

"Yami? Sosok serba hitam itu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia tidak pernah seyakin ini.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri" lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sakura memberikan tanda kesiapan mereka. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Kupikir membiarkan Yami itu mengamuk dan menyelesaikan akatsuki adalah ide yang baik" komentar Shikamaru.

"Kunci dan segel dunia membutuhkan wadah dan alat. Untuk kasus Yami, dia adalah wadahnya, dan tombak itu adalah alat supaya kekuatannya dapat digunakan dengan sempurna. Aku juga seorang wadah, aku membutuhkan alat milikku supaya aku bisa mengontrol kekuatan penghancur ini" ucap Hinata

"Ini informasi baru. Kupikir kita bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan informasi ini" ucap Kakashi.

"Jadi, alat apa yang seharusnya jadi milikmu, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Sebuah pedang" jawab Hinata.

"Bisa pedang apa saja?" tanya Shikamaru. Hinata menggeleng.

"Kita tidak punya waktu mencari pedang atau apa pun itu, Hinata! Kau tidak lihat? Akatsuki sudah hampir kalah. Dan kita tidak tahu apa Yami akan berhenti setelah ia menumpahkan darah akatsuki atau justru menuntut pula darah kita! Ah! Mendokuse!" komentar Shikamaru.

"Tapi kita bisa membuat pedangnya" ujar Hinata. Alis Sasuke sebelah terangkat.

"Apa syarat pedangnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pedang yang memiliki darah matahari dan bulan. Aku memiliki keturunan bulan di darahku. Dan klan Senju memiliki darah matahari. Aku yakin senju dan uzumaki memiliki hubungan cukup erat di keturunannya."

"Aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Lebih baik mencoba dibanding menyesal" komentar Kakashi.

"Maaf Sasuke, kau boleh meminjamkan pedangmu?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke entah kenapa terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kusanagiku, ditetesi darah _mu_ dan _dobe_ itu?" tanya Sasuke. Penekanan pada tiap kata yang ia ucap.

Membayangkan kusanagi miliknya dilumuri darah Hinata adalah hal terakhir yang akan dibayangkan kalau dunia tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja. Ditambah pula darah uzumaki? Bercampur dengan darah Hinata _nya_ di Kusanagi _nya?_ Ayolah! Siapa pun tahu betapa protektifnya Uchiha pada apa pun yang ia klain sebagai miliknya.

"Kesampingkan egomu itu Sasuke. Kita perlu melihat apa ini berhasil atau tida dan menetukan langkah selanjutnya" pinta Kakashi.

Sasuke mendelik. Kusanaginya ia pegang erat-erat.

"Biar aku saja yang melawan hitam bajingan itu! Langkahi mayatku kalau kalian ingin mengambil Hina – ehem, maksudku Kusanagi dariku!" ujar Sasuke.

Uchiha itu mengambil kuda-kuda melompat. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah sampai di pertarungan Yami dan anggota terakhir akatsuki yang masih hidup. Pertarungan berubah. Ini pertarungan tiga sisi.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen atas kelamaan Ricchan update minna. Tapi chap ini udah ricchan panjangin kok. Hehe

Sekai no Fuin udah hampir tamat nih. Ricchan lagi nyari inspirasi buat namatinnya kayak apa. Ga pengen buru-buru dan jatuhnya ntar endingnya malah ngecewain. Jadi maaf ya kalau misalnya Ricchan bakal update agak lama.

Kemungkinan besar sih bakal tamat 2-3 chap lagi.

Keep review minna!


End file.
